The Multiverse Part 1: Minecraft
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: The first part of a huge saga with many fandoms included. When a threat appears in the center of the multiverse which threatens the entirety of it, thegamerdude256 is on the case. However, all of his resources are destroyed by the threat and he is armed with only an upgraded DK and a limited amount of resources. Can he do it? Or will he need help from other heroes of the multiverse
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Here it is! The story to bring all TV shows, Movies, Video games, Books, and fanfictions together! If you have any requests of universes to be featured, then please, tell me! The main four characters are Thegamerdude256, Korra the avatar, Twilight Sparkle and Raven from teen titans. I would like to dedicate this story to my sisters who inspired korra, twilight, and Raven for my stories. Thank you guys! Anyway, enjoy! The Multiverse!**

Thegamerdude256. That name represents a person of courage, sacrifice, and sarcasm. He has gone through so much in such little time. His entire dimension was destroyed by one man, Herobrine. GD is the only survivor of this horrible event. Everyone else were turned into the tall black creatures that all minecrafters love, hate, or avoid. GD rose a team called Team Crafted to fight the monstrous human. They eventually reached, what was left of the dimension. They destroyed all of the crystals that stood high. They were the life force that controlled Endermen to kill humans. GD wasn't able to turn them back but was able to give them free will. He was able to confine Herobrine to an egg, but it would hold him for long. Then, a few weeks later, GD created a portal to explore the Multiverse. A place with infinite possibilities. So where did he go? A pizza restaurant. But with GD's luck, he accidentally arrived at a time where the animatronics were possessed. He agreed to help them. However, his meddling with the fabric of the multiverse caused a few so does to fly through. The Doctor, and D.E.L.O.K.I.T.T. (DK), a time machine Delorean crossed with a Computer AI inside of a Pontiac Trans Am. Due to DK's loss of memory, he decided to remain with GD. GD, then used, the Time Machine to travel 6 years earlier to investigate a mysterious occurrence, the Bite of '87. However, on his way back, DK got struck by lightning, sending them 30 years in the future, but also sending a younger GD to the FNAF universe 4 years earlier. After a few nights, GD realizes that a young GD has been put into this universe. He travels to where the young GD is and finds him. GD the. Goes undercover as a Freddy Fazbear costume wearer to get closer. However, one day, Young GD is put inside the mouth of a spring lock suit. Which accidentally closes on Young GD. The older GD rushes to the hospital where Young GD is being kept. GD thinks fast and installs an arc reactor, that was in the Mark 5 iron man suit that GD has from the superheroes unlimited mod in his own universe, into young GD, saving him. He takes young GD back to his own universe, and erases his memory. He also gives him blueprints to making Long fall boots, the machine that saves GD back in the first adventure. He returns to his own time and place. But, something bad happens. First, DK's body is completely burnt, reducing him to a computer AI. Second, the Minecraft world is abandon, broken down. GD arrives at the MA, his current home. No one is there, his inventions are gone, his friends are gone, everyone is gone. He has no one left. He is alone with an AI computer. Now, he has a mission, he will find everyone. He will hunt for the materials. He will build something to help him find his friends. He refuses to lose anyone else.

6 months later.

GD's POV: Day 185. I got a lot done today. I have officially connected the DK system with the Mark 1 iron man armor. He can guide me with finding materials to build the Tier 1 rocket. My plan is to continue to work outwards from earth until I find where they are. I have also officially confirmed that there are no full humans on this planet. I had DK finish the scan of the world. There is no one left. Where did they go? I don't know. I will find them. I just need some more time. Is this what I'm destined to do? Attempt to find them for the rest of my life? I hope not. I've planned so much that I've wanted to do. Like, do a marathon, go to space (I guess that will be completed), do a world record, time travel, and the biggest and most recent goal. Find a nice girl that will accept me for who I am. I guess that won't happen until I find someone. Anyway, that's it for today. Wish me luck! -GD.

I finished writing down the journal entry for today. I sighed. I was starting to feel hopeless. I'm not finding any answers I want. I went to the main hall, that's where DK was being stored. I had found a car that was in a junkyard. It was a 1953 black Cadillac. I had decided to install DK into the car. For now, we were testing it in the iron man suit. I got into the car and rested my head back, DK was the only thing that had been in contact with during the last 6 months. We was my only friend right now.

"How are you doing buddy?" I asked DK. He responded with the usual.

"As I am a robot, I am incapable of feeling, however I have got some good news!" I was thrown off by the good news. The only good news is that we were able to get a good mine. "I have gotten a signal. Now, I don't know whether it's good or bad, but it exists." I chuckled.

"Are you sure it's not a satellite? I mean, TDM was just an embarrassment." DK immediately went reassuring.

"Don't Worry! The signal is too complicated for me to decode so it's obviously something not older then today. It's new. Maybe the humans made it. Or..." I rose an eyebrow.

"Or what?"

"Well, you know how whenever a ufo crashes, they say it's a satellite?" I nodded.

"Well, it might be a 'statilite'." I suddenly went shocked. Aliens? I didn't even know that Notch made such a thing. Could aliens be coming here? Did they take the humans? Are the coming to finish the job? DK seemed to read my mind at this point.

"Don't worry! We are more then prepared for an alien attack. Plus, we're peaceful! We don't have to fight, we just come prepared!" I went a bit more relaxed.

"Yeah, that's true. I just, I'm a lot more on the edge now. I need to be alive to find someone again." DK could understand. I looked at the clock. It was 11:34 PM.

"Oh dude! I need to get to bed, tomorrow I need to be completely awake if I'm going to build a launch pad." DK opened the door for me.

"Ok dood. By the way, do you want me to wake you up if I get something from the signal?" I shook my head.

"No please, I don't need that kind of stress when going to bed. Good night! See you tomorrow." I went to my room. Which was the middle of the old team crafted room. I stay there so every morning I wake up knowing my goal. I looked at at the sky. It was a crescent moon tonight. I looked up at it with wonder, where is everyone? I slowly drifted off to sleep.

?'s POV: I was shoved to the front of him. The leader. I was being put on a mission, again. He asked me my name and rank, I repeated, my name was Athena and my rank was Commander, he asked my mission, I repeated, which was to search out the 'horrible demon that caused everyone to evacuate the earth. His last sighting was the sky dimension. Or what was left of it.' I nodded as I accepted my mission. I strapped into the new VCX-063-1 shuttle pod as it launched from the main ship. It was on a course for Earth. I would arrive in about 6 hours. Other then the 'Demon', I wasn't aware of anyone else on earth. I hope we got everyone.


	2. Athena

GD's POV: Beep beep beep. My alarm clock went off like a jump scare in my dream. I can't remember what I was dreaming off but I can tell it wasn't good. Whenever I have a bad dream, I wake up immediately, opposed to being half-asleep. That's been happening a lot lately. I got dressed immediately and walked over to DK.

"Hey! DK, how's it going?" Suddenly, DK made a sound reminiscent of a Windows 97 start up sequence. That was weird, he usually wakes up before me. He seemed almost grumpy.

"Why are you up so early? I need to charge more." I was confused.

"What do you mean? My alarm went off at the correct time." DK made a beep noise.

"Are you sure? Check again." I was confused. I went to the alarm clock. I was surprised to see it at 5:47. About 2 hours earlier than usual.

"That's weird." I went over to DK. "I don't know what happened. That clock has never failed me. Was there like a power surge maybe?" DK made another set of beeping noises. He was checking.

"As a matter of fact, there was! It set off all of the electronics in the building." I got confused.

"What would give off a signal to do that?" DK gasped.

"Maybe it was the alien ship!" I chuckled.

"Come on, you're a robot. You don't get fear." As I felt that, the building started to rumble. Like something was shaking it. "DK, quick, scan the surrounding areas. Is there anything that would be doing that?" DK started scanning the areas.

"It would appear that something is landing on the surface of the earth. It is 10,feet in height and 5 feet of width. There appears to be something inside. A humanoid about 5 foot 10 inches." As soon as he said humanoid, I started activating the switches to transfer DK to the Iron man suit. I was going out there. DK expressed great disinterest.

"Ok listen, we don't even know if it's a human. It could be a zombie! Or an alien." I ignored him and suited up. I disconnected from the power core powering the suit. The suit was incredibly clunky thanks to limited resources. They needed resources for something, and I might just figure out why. I jumped downstairs and crashed through the doors. I was too excited to let anything in my way. This could be the first human I had seen in 6 months. I was going crazy, having just an AI to talk to, no offense to DK. I ran, farther and farther. I saw the pod from above. And whoever it was, I was going to greet them with open arms.

Athena's POV: I was making my descent on the planet. It was all going well. I saw the old MA building a few hundred blocks away. That place was a legend. I had heard so much about the old Team Crafted, and their leader Thegamerdude256. I read his story and met everyone that was in team crafted. I wanted to meet him but I never did. The VCX-063 mission training started at 6. It ripped all emotions out of me. The missions to find, well, something. We were supposed to scan everything until we found it. We were never aloud to find out what though. All of the sudden, a big piece of an old billboard, suddenly came out of nowhere. Then I crashed into it. The ship started to crash. I pressed as many buttons as I could that would slow down the fall. Then I decided to press the 'Cryogenic' button. It was a last minute button to use. It would freeze you for 45 minutes. I smashed it as hard as I could. As I slowly went to sleep, I felt the ship land, into something. And I think I heard someone yelling. But that wasn't possible, was it?

GD's POV: I ran to the ship as fast as I could after seeing it crash into the billboard. I ran and ran until I was directly under it. I lifted my arms to catch it. Then DK started to tell me the horrible dangers of doing this.

"We haven't tested the molecular bonded shell over the suit. This might not work." I decided to do it anyway.

"DK, sometimes you have to run before you walk." I saw the ship get closer and closer until it was about to land. I braced for impact and yelled, "GERONIMO!" The ship smashed into the iron man suit with so much force, I started to fly back with incredible speed and force. I tried to stop with the rocket boosters but they didn't do much. I landed about 10 feet from the MA, still holding the pod. I let go and fell backwards. I was breathing really fast. I've never experienced that kind of inertia before. I eventually calmed down and looked up. The pod was there. It was a white egg shaped. I got up to face the pod. DK said there was someone in there. I was curious.

"DK, are you still picking up the life signs?" DK scanned the pod.

"Yes, but it would appear that the person, or thing, is almost frozen. I pick up a heartbeat but it's faint. Almost like the person is in ice. I suggest bringing it back up the the lab. I can unfreeze them, then interrogate him, if he is an alien." I started to pick up the pod. It was heavy, and cold. It was clearly dry ice but the gloves on the suit protected my hands, thank god! I took the pod upstairs. I set it down, or at least tried to. The ice had froze my gloves to be pod. I started to try to pull my hands off.

"Come on, come on, stop defying me, you stupid ice pod!" My gloves shot out almost in response with what I said. There definitely was someone, or thing, in the pod. I lifted my faceplate to get a closer look. I saw something pale, and something blue. It almost looked like face and hair. I went to take the suit off, and then I sat in my lab chair to watch DK try to melt the pod. His attempts were hilarious. He took control of the suit to interact with certain objects in the lab. First he tried a match, which wasn't even close. Then he tried a flamethrower, which didn't work either, then he used the laser that was salvaged from the wreckage of the old car. I was told that the laser would break through anything. Apparently not. After about 40 minutes, DK was driven to start hitting it over and over. I tried really hard to control my laughter. But it was hilarious. DK looked at me through the suit, which can I just say, is incredibly intimidating to feel glared at through an iron man suit. He went back to hitting but something happened. The pod started to melt, for no reason! I started to freak out.

"Uh oh! DK! Get me in the suit now! Um, I have an idea! Robot my voice!" DK got me in the suit. But then seemed a little offended.

"Robot your voice? You know that's stereotypes, not every robot has the twitchy voice." I threw my hands up.

"I don't care! Please do it quick!" DK sighed and put the filter through my voice. I sat in the shadows waiting for the pod to finish. I saw the last of it melt away to reveal another pod, this one made of metal. Then the door opened. Whoever this was, I was about to get my first look!

Athena's POV: I woke up immediately. The frozen pod state was over. I looked out the window. I appeared to be in a lab. It seemed to be in great disrepair. I opened the door and walked out. I looked around. There were a lot of things that looked kind of old school and futuristic at the same time. Then I got confused, I landed outside. How did I get here? What brought me here. It was then I heard something next to me. It was someone's voice!

GD's POV: I saw her walk out of the pod. She was, well, wow. She looked beautiful. I had never seen anything more majestic looking in my life. Was this because I had not seen anyone for so long? No, this was something else. I remember Sky describing how he first met Alesa, he was frozen, couldn't stop staring, she felt the same. It was the feeling of love, he said. Is this what I was feeling? Was love what I was feeling? I never knew that someone like me could feel like this. I couldn't stop looking at her. She truly was, in my definition, beautiful. She had pale white skin and light blue hair like an angel. She had the regular nose and a mouth. Her lips were a light pink. They were perfect. Her beauty carried to her body. I'll just say that everything was perfect because I don't want to carry into things that would ruin my clean record, the readers can use their imagination especially if they're on fanfiction. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit that fit perfectly around her body. I was truly transfixed seeing her.

"Wow." I accidentally said, what DK hadn't told me was that the speakers for my voice were EXTREMELY loud. She jumped and looked my way. She pulled out a gun that was strapped to her waist and pointed it towards me. Then she spoke.

"Who's there?" I smiled at hearing her voice. It was like I was truly calm after everything I has been through. I mean, other then the gun. DK could sense that I couldn't really talk, so he took over.

"Hello, I am a security syst-" before DK could finish, she shot her gun. It let out a huge plasma ball that collided with the suit and shot me back. It also smashed the arc reactor in the process, the thing keeping me alive. I started to panic. I was going to need to make myself known to her to keep me alive. I quickly pressed the emergency escape button in the suit that ejected me. She gasped. She clearly wasn't expecting a human to be in the suit. I ignored her and quickly crawled to the drawer that held my extra Arc reactors. I crafted extras just in case. I had 15. I grabbed the nearest one and collapsed. I tried to connect it as fast as I could. I heard the 'ding' of connection. I then let my body collapse against the wall. I needed to recover. I started to breath normally. DK saw that I was ok and plugged the suit back in. I started to lost consciousness. So I needed to say something really quick to that girl. I looked at her straight in the eyes. Her beautiful purple eyes.

"Seriously, right in the chest? It couldn't have been a leg?" I lost consciousness.

Athena's POV: What?! There's someone here? I can't believe it! We left someone behind! Wait a minute, that white hoodie, the purple sweats, he looked familiar. I couldn't remember where from though. The only people I ever really see are my trainers and the 4 people I trained with. I was instructed to nurse anything that I find alive and then get back to my mission. So I quickly picked him up and looked around. I saw a bed in the next room. I set him down and pulled over the sheets and blankets. I looked at him. He seemed so peaceful, for someone who had been on earth for so long. I found myself staring at him and wondering. He also seemed so lost. Like he hadn't seen anyone in a really long time. I guess he hadn't. I put my hand on his forehead. He seems ok. But something inside me wanted to stay here, and make sure he was ok. So I did. I pulled up a chair and sat down. I then heard something move behind me. It was a metal suit. It walked over to me, I pulled out my gun again. But the suit put up a hand to stop me. I lowered my gun. The suit walked over to the unconscious being. He bent down to look at him. Then he looked at me.

"Why did you shoot him? And me for that matter?" I quickly out my gun away.

"I'm thought it was a zombie. I thought everyone left this planet." The suit seemed surprised.

"So that's where everyone went! Ok. Well, we might as well introduce ourselves. I am the Dimensional Entering Local-Host Operating Knight Industries Two Thousand. D.E.L.O.K.I.T.T. For short, or DK if you want to be lazy." I was a bit uneasy, but seeing how he never fought back against the shot, I decided I can trust him, I then introduced myself.

"I'm Athena. Soldier #4 from the VCX-063 location mission." After I said that, I think I heard the guy I shot mumble my name. DK chuckled.

"Ahh, he's alive good. I need him to make me a new body!" I turned to him in confusion.

"What?" He waved his hands like it was nothing. It seemed that DK was almost like a caretaker. "May I stay with him? I was instructed to nurse anyone I had hurt that didn't need it back to health." DK nodded.

"Sure. You can stay with him. I'm going to charge. I'm at 22 percent." DK walked over to his charging station. I turned back to the person. I grabbed his hand to comfort him. I felt sort of bad. He was left behind all those years. I shot a helpless idiot that didn't leave when he was supposed to. When I return I can call for a rescue pod. So he can come to the VCX-063. I'm sure he has friends on the ship. I know of a few people that were missing someone. I suddenly noticed that I was still holding his hand. I was told that human emotion is the key to failure as it creates emotional attachment and that way, it would hit me harder if they get hurt or killed. But still, it was something I missed. I want to feel. The only feeling I'm aloud to feel is pain. Because pain means I'm alive. It 'sucks' as they said in the old days. I felt tired. I haven't rested in a long time. I let my head back and slowly let my eyes close. I felt safe here.

2 hours later. GD's POV: I woke up kind of groggy, that meant I had a good dream. I wonder what it was about. Then I looked to my left, the girl was in a chair sleeping. She was holding my hand. I freaked out. I have never had physical contact with a girl before. I smiled and laid back down. Then out of absolutely no where, she woke up with a scream. I screamed as a reaction. She stopped screaming and looked at me.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked with that beautiful voice. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah! Are you? Why did you scream? Nightmare?" She got embarrassed. I don't think she wanted me to see her sleeping. She looked even cuter with the red in her cheeks. She shook her head.

"Are you kidding? I was just thinking. I wasn't sleeping." I chuckled.

"Well, you should know then, you snore when your in deep thought." She went even redder.

"Well, are you ok? I shot you. You grabbed something out of a drawer and put it into your chest. Are you ok?

"Yep! Hey, at least you know your gun is working. So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? If everyone left. Then why have you come back?" She quickly remembered why she was there.

"I was sent to look for something." I got curious.

"Look for what?" Then something weird happened. Almost like a robot, she pulled back and said, "Classified." That threw me off.

"I've been trained to look for something. I don't even know what. But I was told to nurse anything that I hurt back to health, then get back to my mission. Find what I need to find." I understood her mission but I didn't want her to leave.

"Ok; but your the first person I've seen in about 6 months. Can you stay a while?" The girl seemed really against the idea. But she did have some free will so she agreed.

"Just for today. Then I have to go. I can you send a rescue pod. What do you want to do?" I had no idea.

"Let's see, we can answer some questions about each other. I'll start. I ask then you ask. Ok? Ok. What is your name?"

"Athena, soldier #4 of the VCX-063 Rescue Mission. Ok, what's your name."

"Well, I like the name GD. So call me that! Let's see, what's your past like?"

"I've been training to be a soldier for about 12 years. I don't really know what my life was like before that. How about you? What's your past like?"

"Well, it involves a demen, a group of killer animatronics, and a lot of engineering. How old are you?"

"Well, I'm 18."

"Really? You don't look 18. You look like a young adult!"

"Thanks. How old are you?"

"Well, that's kind of complicated. I, um, was sort of separate from the time line from a long time so I didn't age as fast as I should. It seems that I went out of the timeline about 45 years ago, but I don't like to think of that time as actually passing. So I'm 18 too."

"You left the timeline? How?"

"Hey! It's my turn. Ok, what's your favorite kind of music?"

"Music? What's that?"

"Oh you're kidding. I'll have to show you my guitar later. I have been practicing! Ok your turn."

"How did you leave the timeline?"

"Well, I don't really know." I'm not ready to share that kind of info with her.

"Ok, your turn."

"Well, I am wondering, why aren't you freaked out by my appearance? I look like an Enderman."

"We have a lot of Enderman themed skins that people use where I'm from. It's not uncommon. Is it my turn?"

"Actually, I want to show you music! Let me go get my guitar!" I left for it.

Athena's POV: I sat and waited for him. And I thought, why did I trust him so much. I just met him, he's barely revealed himself to me. I just mutually feel the need to trust him. I don't know why. Then he came back.

GD's POV: I came back with my purple guitar. I had already tuned it. I set it up to the amplifier. I walked over to Athena.

Athena's POV: He walked over to me. I sat with my arms in my lap on his bed.

"Now, don't laugh! I've never really practiced." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I haven't shown any emotion for 12 years, why would I start now?" He walked back to the amplifier and started twisting some knobs. After a few he took a pick. He turned to face me, I looked very intensely at him. He brought the pick up and strummed the strings. A big noise came from the amplifier. It sounded good. I looked at him trying to signal to keep playing. He got the idea.

GD's POV: I started to strum all of the strings. I got my rhythm. I was playing a song I had heard from the FNAF universe. It was called "I love rock and roll" by Joan Jett, I think that's how you spell it. I just played the rhythm heard throughout the song. I didn't think I was really good. But I saw Athena's face, she apparently didn't think so. Her mouth was open with shock. Her eyes were wide. I remember her saying that this was the first time that she had heard music so she didn't know if it was bad or not. I finished a few seconds later.

"So, what do you think?" She quickly closed her mouth and got back her 'serious' attitude.

"Well, it was very exceptional. I liked it."

We talked and did some things for the next few hours. We played video games, played sports, and even built some small electronics! It was all going well until about 6:00 at night. That was when she said she needed to go.

"Listen, it's been fun, but I have 2 weeks to do my mission and I need to find what I'm looking for." I really didn't want her to leave. I accepted it, but I had one more thing to show her.

"Ok, I have one last thing." She rose an eyebrow. I lead her to the top of the MA. It was a beautiful view of the sunset. We sat on the edge watching the beauty that was befalling the Minecraft land.

"You like the view?" I asked her.

"It's, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I saw the sparkle of the sun gleam on her perfect face. It seemed to brighten up her face even more then it already was. I didn't even know that was possible. Then I noticed something. My hand was close to hers. About 3 inches away. I could hold her hand! I wondered how she would react. Then she asked something that tore me away from the thoughts.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" I nodded. "Was this a date?" I went red.

"Well, uh, I don't know. What do you think?" She looked back on the sunset.

"If this was, then it was the best date ever. I read about them in the history books. This is better then I could of ever imagined. If this is a date, then how do dates end?" I started to think. I will give her the honest truth with no intention of taking advantage of it.

"Well, some people drive their dates home, can't really do that. Some people hold hands. And some people, well, kiss." Athena looked at me with a risen eyebrow. I put my hands up. "Hey, I'm not lying." Athena looked at me with curious eyes.

"What's kissing like?" I went a little red.

"Well, um, you basically press your lips with the other person. It's a sign of affection. Like hugging or holding hands." Athena scooted a bit closer. My head started spinning.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before? I haven't." I shook my head.

"No, I've only every been in one really relationship, and she cheated on me." Athena suddenly regained her serious look.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I suddenly went extremely red. I don't want to take advantage of her. But I honestly did want to kiss her.

"Um, is this a test?" She shook her head.

"I never said you'll get to but I was wondering." I slowly nodded my head.

"Um, y-yes?" I then closed my eyes and braced for her hitting me. But she didn't. She just made a small laughing noise. I was happy she didn't hit me.

"I was serious before. I haven't ever kissed anyone. I haven't been able too. I was never allowed to show emotions for anything." I felt bad for her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Feelings are things you need to deal with your problems. Other wise they'll build up over time." Athena nodded her head.

"Yeah. I've never been able to build up a strong enough emotional attachment to someone, you're the first." I felt the courage to then throw her own question back at her.

"Hey, um, do you want to kiss me?" She looked at me with the risen eyebrow. "You can be honest. You won't be the first girl to say no."

But she surprised me. She touched my face with her hand and turned it to face her.

"I didn't say no. You just assume because you think I'm like the other girls you went to school with. I would like to kiss you. I've never done it before so I won't be able to judge if it's good or bad." I started hyperventilating. No girl had ever wanted to kiss me or even get to know me for that matter. I never thought it possible, especially, after I turned into an Ender hybrid. I looked at her and she looked at me. She slowly pulled my face towards her's.

"So you press lips together?" She asked getting closer to my face. At this point, I had absolutely no idea what to say, think, or do. I was scared and excited.

"Um, yes. Are you sure?" I asked, immediately regretting asking that with the possibility that she'll say no. But she didn't.

"Yes. I'm sure." Then she did it. She pressed her lips to mine. My first kiss. It happened. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I put my arms around her waist and brought her into a hug. She held the kiss for about 14 seconds. It was super romantic in the sunset. Then she moved back, with her arms still around my neck and mine still around her waist. She giggled. I was amazed, I never knew that a kiss would feel so good! She started to talk.

"You know, that's the first time I've laughed in about 12 years." I smiled.

"See, some emotions are good and some are bad. In this case, they are great!" She smiled back.

"Do you want to kiss again?" She asked.

"Um, ok. If you want to." Immediately after I finished, she pulled me in for another kiss. I could tell that this was the first human contact she had really ever felt. This felt great. We truly both needed this. We were kissing for about, eh, who cares? We both let go gasping for air. We both started laughing. We were both experiencing something we've needed for a long time. Human contact and finding someone to fight for. Then she buried her head into my shoulder and watched the sunset. I watched it too. It was the perfect end to a perfect day! We both fell asleep on the mattress that we were laying on watching the stars.

-3 hours later- "Yawn." I woke up to the bright sun in my face. Man, that was an awesome dream. I went to close my window but I missed. There wasn't a window. I was outside. Then that means.. It wasn't a dream! I quickly looked around for Athena. But I couldn't find her. I did see a note, my heart sank. Did she leave? I picked up the note and started reading.

Dear GD,

Thanks you for last night. It was the most feeling I had ever felt in such a long time. But, like I said, I have a mission to do. I've left a few things for you. I saw your blueprints for a Mark 2 suit/armor for DK. So I left you the materials needed to build it. I also will try my hardest to get a rescue pod to come here, I really will. The last thing I left you is a video log. It recorded our entire day yesterday. I felt that if I can't see you again, then you should have the memories. Thank you for showing me a new way to live my life. You will always be remembered in my head. No matter what they do to me. Goodbye. -Athena.

I felt the skin under my eye start to burn. I was crying. A downside of being an Enderhuman is that I can touch water but I still cry. It made crying that much more painful. She was my only chance of getting home. But I had an idea. She said that she was leaving in two weeks. I have that much time to finish the new iron man suit. I also noticed that she phrased it like she would be hurt if she had feelings. Which I will not let happen under any circumstances. I need to help. I will finish the Mark two Iron man suit in two weeks. I will follow her to the space ship, even if I have to hang to the side of the ship the whole time. I will find my friends if they are on this ship. And I will find her. I will always find her.

 **Well, my character is all grown up! He just had his first kiss at 18. (Well..) I hope you liked the longest every chapter for GD and for anything else I have written so far! Please stay tuned for next time! -GD256**


	3. Leaving

1 and a half weeks later...

GD's POV: Well, it's almost done. All that needs finishing is the heat shields and the flight test. I'm talking about the Mark 2 Iron Man suit. I had adjusted the blueprints to fit DK into the machine. Athena had the kindness in her heart to give a few extra materials, for the heat shield. She's a sweet person, under her emotionless exterior. Also, she was the key for my finding of where humanity is. So I needed to follow her. I walked over to DK, who was finally getting the chance to try out his new humanoid body. The Mark 2 suit was a thinner, lighter, and more comfortable suit upgrade. It also had an interface where DK could actually monitor and control certain parts of the suit while I flew, like balancing the amount of power going into each system. This was the first ever flight suit I had created. I got the blueprints from the Superheroes unlimited mod and modified some parts to fit DK. DK was doing some nerve/limb testing on his limbs. I walked over to him with a serious issue.

"Hey, um, can I ask a weird question?" DK turned from his left hand to me.

"Sure! What's up?" I sighed.

"This is really awkward... Um..."

"No, I don't like you back." That completely threw me off.

"Wait what? I wasn't going to say that!"

"I know, but I wanted to say that. Sorry, go on!"

"Ok, well, can you give me relationship advice?" DK went confused.

"I'm an Artificial Intelligence. I don't really have great advice with relationships. Do you really want to ask me?"

"Yes of course! You know more about human interaction then anyone else I know! Please, I want to know how to approach a girl that could kill me in about 15 seconds." DK chuckled.

"Well, I guess I could try. Ok, let's see, the first thing you need to do is find common ground. Never find yourself in a situation where you're just doing things for her. Find something you two can relate to!"

"Like what? A TV show?"

"Well, maybe, but it can also be like a sport or, I don't know, just a common interest."

"Well, I'm not that great at sports, and she's been trained as a soldier for her whole life, so I don't see many common grounds."

"Ok, we can get to that later, do you wear deodorant?"

"No. Haven't really had the need to."

"Oh dear lord, OK, use it. A lot! Also, hair! For god's sake, comb your hair!"

"Alright, but how do I talk to her? It might be kind of awkward because, well.."

"You made out on the rooftop then she left with a note bribing you not to be mad."

"Thank you for that. Just as helpful as ever. Speaking of that, how is she? You've been monitoring her right?" DK nodded.

"Yeah, come and see!" DK pulled his head off, and after a shiver up my spine, I stuck my head in. "She is currently at X: 346.82, Y: 64, Z: 547.82. Aka, about 70,000 miles from here. She's been covering good ground. She's almost done covering the planet! She should be done in about 6 hours. 4 days before she leaves. What do you think she'll do before that time?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope that she'll come back. But that might make things worse."

"Oh, and following her into space isn't?"

"Hey, I need to follow her to find humanity. She's just the extra plus!"

"Ok, that's what you don't say to her. Lesson on dating complete! Now please give me my head back." I took off the iron man head and gave it back to him. Then he walked over to his charging station. It was time for bed.

"Ok, I want you to fill yourself with fuel for tomorrow. I'm going to do the test flight tomorrow. Also tell me if any thing IMPORTANT, emphasis on IMPORTANT, happens. Ok?"

"Ok good sir! Good night! See you when ever that is!" I sighed. I really needed to get his sarcasm mode down. I walked over to my bed and slumped down. Today was rough. I barely finished the suit today. There was a small spillage, of well, I don't really know. DK analyzed it as something that was eating through material. That's interesting. I wonder if I'll experience it later. I quickly brought myself to bed. I laid my head down with a feeling of happiness. I was able to leave!

Athena's POV: It's done. It's all done. The 14th search on Earth brought nothing to my scanners. I sighed. Maybe we would never find what we were told to look for. I turned on my headphones. They were connected to headquarters. I also turned on my microphone and sent a message.

"Hello, This is Athena, soldier #7 of the VCX-063 Retrieval Mission. I have completed my search. What should I do?" I sent the messes to wait for a response. Weirdly, a response came almost immediately. It was my trainer.

"Leave! Leave now. They're going to bomb the planet! They deemed the planet uninhabited 7 months ago. They just kept the missions going just in case. You need to get out. They were going to bomb it when you left in 4 days so leave now!" I got freaked out. I quickly started to fly back to the pod. I was going fast. But then I slowed down. What about him? That guy that I found here. There could be more. But I can't bring him. I guess now I can't send an escape pod. Like I could anyway. I could say goodbye. But then again, mission protocol stayed no emotional contact. I'm pretty sure the shielding that I saw on the suit would protect him. Lord I hope so. I really don't want him to die. I better get back. Then I sped back up to the ship.

DK's POV: Human detected. Human detected. My scanners are showing a human approaching the area. I turned on and deactivated myself from the charger. I was at 79 percent. I made my way over to the window and looked out. It was her! Athena! The person that GD won't stop thinking about. Yeah I notice. I wondered what she was doing here. I saw her look at the building, then sigh, then go into her pod. She took it outside when she left. Then I detected a force coming from the bottom of the pod. It was taking off! I need to get GD now!

GD's POV: I felt the cold touch of metal against my arm, waking me up. I saw DK pushing me to get up.

"What? What is it? What happened?" DK pointed his metal arm out the window.

"It's taking off! The ship, or the Pod! It's taking off!" I shot up and ran to the Window. Sure enough, the pod was making preparations to take off. She was leaving early!

"Ok, let's see, she's leaving early! Do you think we can make it?" DK went over his systems.

"Well, we haven't tested flight of installed shields. What do you think?" I was desperate.

"Can you reroute some power to the shields?"

"Yes, the flight power, but that kind of destroys the point. Have any other ideas?" I had a risky one to say the least.

"Could we, possibly, use flight to grab on to the pod then reroute the power to shields?" DK clearly looked in shock.

"You want to hang on to the ship while it flies? Are you insane." I nodded.

"Most likely, let's just try it. Get ready for the suit up." DK reluctantly went over to the suit up station. His body was dismantled. Then two feet holes appeared in the floor. I stuck my feet in and rose my arms to a 90 degree angle. The robot machine that comes with the mod started suiting me up. First the feet, then legs, then waist. Then the robot worked its way through my arms, hands and fingers. I was also on a rising platform. The blueprints were to raise me out of the building to take off from the suit. I saw the top of the building open revealing stars. The machine worked its way up my chest and neck. Then I felt the head piece snap on and the face plate snap shut. I was completely suited up in the Mark 2 DK Suit! The Suit was turned off though.

"Engage Heads Up Display."

"Check." DK responded. The interface showed my power level, altitude, and a few other fun things. My power level was at 78 percent.

"Ok, 78 will have to do. Now distribute all power equally to all systems and standby for rerouting power to shields." I saw my commands play out in front of my eyes.

"Ok check. Are you ready to fly?" As he said that, I saw the pod start to ascend in the air. This was my last chance.

"Geronimo." I said. Then I started to run. I ran right off the building. I put my hands out for the thrust. Then I felt the feeling, of, falling? Wait hold on! I started to fall quickly towards the grounds. Then I heard DK.

"Oh oops! Forgot to take off the safety. There you go!" As he said that, I felt a great force expel from my hands and feet. It was the thrusters/repulsers! I quickly noticed I was upside down. I moved my hands and feet the opposite direction. I felt a lot of G-Force against my body when changing directions. I quickly adjusted and started to fly up. I then felt my body leaning and the suit starting to turn. I started to yell.

"Level, level, LEVEL!" I yelled at the suit. DK leveled the suit so I only flew one direction. I saw the pod quickly speeding up. I used my visor to lock onto it. The suit took over and started to fly towards it. I also saw a line from the suit to the pod measuring how far I was. I was getting closer and closer. But then something bad happened. The bottom of the feet started to freeze. We were entering an atmosphere where the air was colder, a LOT colder.

"DK? You ok? Can you keep going?" DK made a few beep noises.

"Can't-keep-going..." I quickly thought of an idea.

"Try rerouting the power coming through my hands to the boots then I can reach forward and grab that handle on the bottom of the pod."

"Ok-then! G-Ge-Ger-Geronimo!" I then felt my hand stop expelling energy, and my feet expelling more. I tried to move my arms up to reach as I was getting close enough to reach, but to no success. My entire body was completely frozen apart from my feet. I crashed my arm against the suit until it cracked. My arm was free! I quickly grabbed on to the pod just in time!

"SHIELDS! SHIELDS! SHIELDS!" I yelled over and over. DK managed to get the thrust power to the shields just in time. The ice broke off the suit and the repulser shut off. I held on to the handle. "Ok, once we get into space, I can attach the suit to the bottom and safely tag along! Are we good to do that? DK?" He was silent. Oh no! The ice must of frozen his circuits. Was he dead? "DK? DK?! Oh god, ok. Please don't be dead!" Then the worst thing that couldn't of happened happened. He started talking.

"I was held on by the grip of death, but released by the power of light!" I hit the head of the suit, AKA my head.

"Dammit DK, you had me scared!" DK laughed.

"Well, you did fix me up with some sarcasm so yeah!" I sighed. At least he was ok.

"Well, are the shields holding? I think we're about to exit the stratosphere. We're gonna start burning up!" DK beeped a few times.

"Yep. You should be good. At least I hope so!" I chuckled.

"That's reassuring. Well thanks. This was very last minute so I'm happy you were able to go along with this."

"Well, this is the last chance we may have on seeing humanity! We needed this! We are going to find your people right!" I smiled.

"Yes! Anyway, prepare for exiting the atmosphere!" DK rose the shield a bit more. Then I saw a temp gauge on the display rising. We were exiting the atmosphere! I felt the pod start to shake. I held on for dear life. I did not want to fall off now. The suit got hotter and hotter. Then a beep noise started to ring inside the suit. There was an alert.

"Um, DK? What's that?" DK made a beep noise.

"Well, the shields aren't really holding up. For some reason the atmosphere is hotter then we expected!"

"Really? Can we compensate? Try transmitting power from the coldest part of the suit."

"That would work, but there's a problem. The coldest part is the inside of the suit."

"Ok? What does the inside do?"

"Well, a lot actually, for one, it controls your air so you couldn't breath. You would also start to freeze as the temperature control would start to go down."

"Oh! So I hold my breath and be a man?"

"Very funny, that might work but there is a very low chance you would survive."

"Ok, well, when I fought Herobrine, I was able to grow a sword from my hand. Now all of that was Ender DNA. The adrenaline was creating extra skin, regenerating it. Holy crap! I can regenerate! I always wanted to be a time lord!"

"A what?"

"Never mind. I think I'll be fine so just do it!"

"GD, my main function is the preservation of human life!"

"Well you should of thought of that before we jumped on the side of a launching rocket ship! Just do it! Trust me!"

"Ok then. Good luck! Transmitting power from the inside of the suit to the outside." The inside of the suit started to darken. It was getting hard to breath. And colder. I can't hang on much longer. It was all slipping... Further... And further...

DK's POV: GD's unconscious! Great! Just what we need! I kept my word and kept the power to the shields outside. Then the flames disappeared. We were out! I as quickly was possible lowered myself to the bottom of the ship, latched myself on, and then quickly transferred the extra power being used to the inside of the suit. The inside started to warm up and fill with air. Come on GD! Wake up!

GD's POV: I could hear a faint voice. Telling me to wake up. But I was so tired, can't I just sleep? The voice kept insisting. I groaned. I reluctantly pulled myself to reality. I felt my soul get back in touch with my body. I opened my eyes. It was the earth. But it was so far. Why was it so far? Did my body go with my soul? But no, I was in space.. I want to be here? Why? I needed to see someone. God? No, I don't need to be dead now. Wait, there was someone else, a girl, who was she again? It was, Athena! Yeah! Her!

"Ugh, A-Ath-Athena?" I groaned out of my mouth. So much energy went into that. I quickly remembered a human function. Breathing. 'Gasp' I started breathing quick and fast. I was alive! Holy crap! I'm alive! "DK? Are you good?" DK made a few beep noises.

"Yep! Are you? Your entire cardio system went dead! You weren't breathing or giving any signs of life! You clinically died! I didn't do anything to bring you back but you did! How?" I smiled.

"I am a boss! That's how!" DK rolled his eyes, well I assume. He doesn't really have eyes, but I assume.

"I guess you really don't know. By the way! We're in space!" I looked around. The black space with the white stars every was around me. The blue earth that I called home quickly zoomed away, showing how far away we were going. Then, I felt a big surface go below us. There was something below us. I quickly figured out that it was the moon. I was above the moon! My original plan was to bring the Tier 1 rocket to the moon, which would of take 1 year at least, and I was now further then I had ever dreamed of getting. The moon quickly flew away after the earth. The ship was definitely getting faster, and faster. A red sphere appeared. Mars! It was so big! That would've taken me 5 years! All of my plans and I was just flying past like it was nothing. It was beautiful, and a bit overwhelming. The ship kept speeding up, and up. I started to get worried.

"Um, DK, are we able to keep hanging on if we go this fast?" DK made a beep noise.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think we might be close to light speed! Then we will probably fly out."

"Oh, that's not good. What can we do?"

"Ah of course! Always leave it to the A.I. What we can do is get inside. The inside was fit for environments like this." I sighed. I guess I can't hang on forever can I.

"Ok, bring me to the door. God, I hope she's asleep again." DK moved himself to the door. I didn't see anyone in. DK opened the door. It was a simple code based lock that DK was able to bypass. The door flew open. I was able to go against wind resistance and get inside.

"We did it! We're in!" But DK spotted a problem.

"Um, GD?" I looked to where DK had a sensor. It was her. Athena, she was staring at me with a gun pointed at my arc reactor. She was very much awake!


	4. I-Corp

Warning! Small romantic scene coming up

"How did you get on the ship?" Athena yelled at me with her gun facing towards my Arc Reactor, the only thing keeping me living and the suit running.

"Well, um, first please put the gun down! You don't want to know what it would be like having to explain this. And second, I just opened the door." Athena seemed to growl, which was really creepy.

"You know what I mean, how did you get on the ship, or how did you get to the ship?"

"Ok, seriously, I won't answer any questions with a gun to my chest, I'll just be thinking of was to get out." Athena, reluctantly, put the gun down. "Ok, now, I hung on the outside." Athena looked at me with disbelief.

"What? You, hung on to the side of the ship? Through the atmosphere? Are you insane?" I chuckled.

"Most likely, but you did see my plans for this suit when you have me the supplies, why didn't you see what I wanted to do?" Athena sighed.

"I never thought you would be insane enough to do it. I just thought the heat shield was for extreme temperatures, like you wanted to do work on Venus." That's actually a really smart idea.

"Wow, didn't even think of that. You're smart! Well done!" Athena just looked at me with a 'really' expression.

"Come on, we both know that flattering won't work on me. I got my emotions out with you before, I don't need to do it again." I rose an eyebrow.

"Everyone has emotions, they can bottle up, but they don't disappear, they just keep coming. It's like, putting up a dam. Yes, it can stop the water from coming but when the dam comes down, it doesn't stop the rest of the water from coming too. You can just bottle it up." Athena scoffed. (I use that word now, that word is cool.)

"Trust me, I've felt nothing for 12 years, why would it stop now."

"Because you're still showing emotions now. You're trying to show superiority to me. That's a feeling of inferiority. You can't stop emotions, just control them a tiny bit." Athena sighed.

"Fine! I show emotions. That still doesn't mean flattering will work on me."

"I know, I just love talking! It gets boring when you can only talk to a car for 6 months!" DK made a few beeps of annoyance. "Hey, don't worry! I don't hate talking to you, I just want someone to have a surprised look when I say something smart and not just correct me." Athena went back to her original goal.

"So why did you come? I said I would send a ship to rescue you" I sighed.

"Now come on, we both know that that isn't true, you made it very clear you can't have feelings. You also made it clear that these superiors, whoever they are, don't really want anyone to be on earth. They moved everyone out. They wouldn't believe you. They would just assume you imagined someone out of your suppressed feelings and would do something to you to get those feelings out, and it's very clear that, whatever the process is, it works and if it works that well, that means that it hurts and is something you never want to go through again. So I need to come with you now, it's my only chance." Athena put her hand in her face.

"Oh god, why did the only person left on earth have to be the smart one?" I smiled.

"Ok, it may not work on you, but I love flattering comments! Thank you!" Athena got an annoyed expression and went to a command center in the pod. It was something that I couldn't understand, nor the Display could make out. She pressed a button and turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked with a serious, not messing around, tone.

"You know who I am, I'm GD."

"No really, GD is just an acronym, people with 2 letters for a name always have something it stands for. Even if they've forgotten. So who are you?" I rose the face plate, if I am to reveal myself, it won't be behind a screen

"Fine, I guess I'll introduce myself the same as you. I am Thegamerdude256 of the sky dimension, or what's left of it." Athena got a very surprised look on her face.

"Oh my god. You're thegamerdude256? The thegamerdude256?!"

"Please, only one the, two just sounds stupid."

"You're the remaining survivor of the incident 30 years ago!"

"Well, 30 years for you, 6 months for me. What is time, really?"

"You're the one that killed herobrine before he came back. You and the rest of the original Team Crafted."

"Yeah! The original Team Crafted before they split up-wait a second, before he came back? Herobrine came back?" I was extremely scared. Was that why the humans evacuated? Was that why the place was in such disrepair?

"Yeah, he came back. It was kind of inevitable, you just left the egg there. He did come back and we fought him and won! Instead of killing him, we kept him in a containment field made of obsidian."

"You should of used bedrock, obsidian won't be enough."

"Well, it's hard to use an unbreakable substance when you can't break it. Only sky dimension inhabitants could, and there were none left. Anyway, obsidian seems to be able to hold him." I shook my head.

"Are you sure, because maybe he just hasn't found a reason to leave. No reason to leave when you know you won't win. Only if there is someone there that is worth breaking out for. Oh no. Is Herobrine on the VCX-063?" Athena nodded. "Oh great! I'm going to be compacted in a small ship with the biggest demon in the known universe!" Athena got a reassuring look.

"I can assure you that the VCX-063 is a very big spacecraft. It was able to fit all of planet earth. Well, what was left of it."

"Ok, herobrine was able to find us two dimensions away. I don't think a 'big spacecraft' will stop him. Hang on, what's left of it, how many people are on the ship." Then Athena hesitated. "Tell me, I won't freak out."

"Um, 2.47 million?" My jaw dropped. The population of My earth was 5.38 billion.

"Oh my god. How did they die? Was it herobrine." Athena shook her head.

"Trust me, this is something that even herobrine couldn't control. Even if he wanted to. No, this was something different. It was a cloud. It came from the unknown, bringing several of an unknown creature named nanites to earth. They ate through everything. And anything they did eat would seemingly become nanite factories and produce more. But then there was someone with the knowledge to fight them. He somehow had the knowledge, like he created them himself." I rose an eyebrow.

"Who was this man? Or woman, not generalizing." Athena turned dramatically towards me.

"His name was Infinimineralex. He came from a different universe. Supposedly from where those things came from, he had his own version of everything, his own incident with the sky dimension, his own team crafted, and his own Thegamerdude256." My ears perked up at this.

"Wait really? There's another me? Well, obviously, but I just never really though about it. Wow! Two GD's! I wonder if they have their own DK too." Athena just sighed.

"Well, Their GD didn't have an iron suit, well, he did but it didn't have DK. DK was a black delorean, as he called it." I smiled to DK in the suit, he got his own body back in another universe! Athena went on. "But this version of GD was different, he was very commanding. Like he was commanding forces, he was a soldier." I rose an eyebrow, I never knew that I could be so commanding. I mean, I was always beat up. In middle school. Athena continued. "We didn't really understand how the multiverse worked so we locked up the other GD, accuse him of being an imposter. But then Infinimineralex was able to prove his good intentions. But we still keep him locked up just in case. We don't know how much control herobrine has over him. I mean, I read your incident file, he was able to control you pretty well." I sighed.

"So another GD was locked up for something that another herobrine can do to him. Was this other herobrine even found? If he isn't then how do we know he's controlling GD? Wow, it's so weird talking about me in the first person." Athena sighed.

"There was also, another Adam or Sky, but he had herobrine in him, thought to be destroyed, but still there. He was found and also locked up. GD showed attempts to resist control from Herobrine but then he just stopped randomly. We don't know what happened since then, he hasn't moved since. Infinimineralex designed the VCX-063 to help evade the nanites. It clearly worked but not before 95 percent of the population and most of the world got eaten up. You were never found since you left for your multiverse project. We though you dead. Since your transmission with Skylox ended abruptly." I remembered skylox.

"Oh my god! Skylox! Is he ok?"

"Yeah, Skylox is ok. He's doing just great at the place. But there was sort of a sad set of events." I rose an eyebrow for the 256th time.

"What?" 

"Well, his universe went at a faster pace then ours. In fact, a day for us was a year for them. By the time we were able to send them back, it had been almost 5 centuries since he had left. His wife had died a few years earlier. Since humans in that world lived only to 500 years." By the way, humans here live up to 900 years. But I deduced that I would live longer due to Ender DNA. That's right, I lost my home at 18 years of age. That's a long time to be with out it.

"Oh god, is he ok?"

"I'm not sure, he went crazy over the other GD but since he was different, it was heartbreaking for him. He kind of barricaded himself away from the rest of the team. Also, by the way, epicgaming101 and jake14robbins are all good too. They're helping lead the army. They're actually the people who tell my bosses what to do to us."

"Well, I will be very happy to see him. Ok, that explains almost everything. But I do have two more questions. 1. What company runs this ship? Because if it's Bnl I'm going to have a panic attack."

"No, actually it's I-Corp. A company that is led by Infinimineralex. They also created the nanites but have obviously started to fight against it."

"Man, this Infinimineralex guy seems really cool! I can't wait to meet him! Also, where are my supplies? I made a bunch of inventions back in the MA. Like a teleport, a few fun space travel things, and a very secret invention that I was hoping to install DK into when I got back home, but it was all gone."

"Oh actually, all of your creations were all put in a museum! The Team Hybrid Museum!"

"Team Hybrid? What's that?"

"Oh, it's the name your friends came up with for their new team. It was supposed to be in memory of you. The entire museum is actually dedicated to you." My jaw dropped. Had I really made that much of an impact on the world? I, well, really don't know what to say!

"Wow. So hold on, you make a ship to bring all of the earth residence on. Why not a base on the moon? You could safely monitor earth from there. Why a ship? Where are you going?" Athena smirked, just for a second but I saw it.

"My, you are observant. We made the ship to find you. We found a crack in space time that was created when your car was struck by lighting. The crack in space time was created linking this universe and the other. We figured that we could find you. No one wanted to believe that you were dead." I smiled.

"Wow, you go guys! Going off to explore the multiverse on your own! My, you have grown up fast!" Athena chuckled, it was very quick but again, I could see it.

"You really have made such an impact in this world. In this universe. I think everyone is going to love your return." My smile went away, I really thought about it. I don't want this. I don't want all of the fame connected to my hybrid self. I want to be famous for me, not because of what happened to me.

"I'm going to hide." Athena rose an eyebrow.

"What does that mean? Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going undercover on that ship. No one would notice me. And you are going to keep quiet. I'm going back outside when we leave warp speed and hanging on outside. Then I will sneak away, you will not, and I repeat, will not tell them I'm hear. Is that clear?"

"Ok, hold on, since when do I take orders from you?"

"Do as you are told." I said with a straight face. Athena was clearly thrown off by my sudden decision of power. But she gave in.

"Fine, but if they catch you, it won't be on my name. We should be there in about 10 minutes. You were certainly hanging out there for a while." I was shocked. I turned to DK.

"How long was I out?" DK beeped.

"Eh, 10 minutes, 4 hours, potato, potato, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," I was shocked.

"4 hours! Dear god! Ok, wow. I missed a lot of space." As I said that. I felt the pod lurch we were out of hyper space. I saw a big asteroid. "Um, are you sure we are where we're supposed to be?"

"Hold on, give i and now!" As she said that a big ship appeared out from behind the asteroid. It was huge! The ship had the characters, VCX-063 on the top of it. It was amazing. The sauced section of the ship met the 4 nacelles reaching out from behind the ship. It was a big freaking ship! I was definitely convinced 2.47 million people lived there.

"Wow! Well, I guess I better get off. I may not see you again." I said to Athena, who turned to face me. Then she started walking towards me. She stuck her hand out. I manually detached the robot hand to reveal my own. I shook her hand good and firm. Then she looked at my eyes. She didn't let go. She moved her hand into a different position so I was holding it. We were holding hand now, staring into each other's eyes.

"I never really got the chance to say goodbye." She said to me with that angel voice that I will never forget as long as I live. I saw a tear to down her face. I put my hand on her face to wipe the tear.

"Hey, Athena, everything will be ok! We won't forget each other. I promise I will try to see you again. Thank you for giving me a new chance to see humans!" I finished these words with a burning on my face. Now I was crying. Then Athena grabbed my other hand which was on her face, and held it to. We both were holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes. We didn't want to say goodbye. Then Athena got a bit closer to my face.

"You know, I don't want to forget that kiss. Can you remind me how it went?" I chuckled.

"Well played Athena, going from soldier to hearts and souls in a matter of seconds. Sure, I can remi-." Before I could finish, she detached my helmet, ran her hands through my hair, and pulled me into a kiss. I put my hands around her waist, and she put hers around my neck and pulled me in to deepen the kiss. I moved my hands to her head and ran my fingers through her soft blue hair. I felt a small giggle escape her lips. Then I felt the hand with the iron man glove start to move. It was activating! I quickly pulled away from Athena to stop it, but it was too late. A repulser blast shot from the hand. It destroyed the big machine that the screen was on. Athena looked in shock at what had happened. She quickly ran to try to turn it back on, but it was too late, the repulser had destroyed the engine! She turned to me angrily.

"Do you know what you just did! I can't get back now! Neither of us can! You stranded us here!" I got mad.

"Hey it's not my fault! You made a reflex in my hand activate the gun! Anyway, you can get someone to help right?" She sighed.

"Yes, but they come to the ship from there. Then they see the problem to see if it's nanites so they don't get on the ship." I gasped. I had stranded us. They would come here. They would see me. I smacked myself on the forehead.

"Dammit! Stupid GD!" I sighed and put the helmet and hand back on the suit.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Athena. I sighed.

"I need to hide. Quick, attach yourself to the safety thing!" I went to the door, Athena attached herself and despite my protests, I went outside. I climbed myself to the back of the ship. I saw a group of rescue ships with sensors come towards us. I sighed. This would be hard to get out of.

(Suggested song to listen to during this scene: Up the Shard, Doctor who series 7 soundtrack, yea)

Athena's POV: I saw the emergency pods coming quickly for the ship. I looked behind me to see GD trying to get my attentions. I ran over to the the window and looked outside. GD counted with his fingers from 3. Once he got to 1, his mask opened. He quickly mouthed, 'Say the ship is fine, trust me!' And then the mask closed. He presumably went back to the back. Then a screen popped up in the ship with my leader.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I remembered what GD had mouthed. I quickly tried to get back to my serious mode.

"Um, nothing sir! Just stopped the ship. I thought I saw something weird. I wanted to get a closer look. It was nothing sir. I'm sorry." He got an angry face at me.

"Well, don't let it happen again, now start the ship up again!" I nodded. He took the view screen down. I ran to the back of the ship where GD was and knocked a few times to let him know that it was safe to come out. But he didn't come back, instead I felt the ship move. It was moving! But how? I ran to the window to try to see. All I saw was two lines of smoke behind the ship. It was GD and DK! They were piloting the pod! Wow. That is amazing. I saw the entrance where the pod goes. It was getting closer and closer. Um, we are going to slow down right? Right?!

GD's POV: "DK! Quick! Open the pod bay doors!" DK made some beep noises.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I can't do that. Kidding! Opening them now!" I rolled my eyes. The doors opened slowly. Then I lined myself up with the opening and flew the pod in. I quickly turned and flew off into another direction quickly behind some barrels I saw. The pod started to create sparks against the floor and came to a complete stop. I saw the pod stop safely and breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. Now I needed to go undercover. I quickly turned around to find an exit. But all I saw were two guns. Both pointed at me. The one to the left started talking.

"Put your hands up! Who are you? What is your rank? What is your intention? And how did you get on this ship?" I answered honestly.

"GD, inventor, a grand old time and like a boss! How about you?" Then the person to the right cocked his gun, attempting to shut me up. "Ok, those were all true. So please do put the guns down." The one on the left cocked his to. I sighed. "Just take me to the interrogation room." Then they picked me up to drag me to the interrogation room, I hope. In my rearview sensors, I saw Athena being led away by some other soldiers. She seemed in distress. I guess she saw me as she was pointing at me. I sighed. I wonder who would interrogate me. This should be interesting!


	5. Double

They threw me into a dark gray room with a table. I felt my hands get pulled towards a grey disk on the table. It stuck my right hand there. I wasn't able to remove the robot hand either, it was stuck. As I tried to pull it off, I heard a voice.

"Don't try to pull it off. It's magnetic. It also tests your blood rate if your lying or not. Even through metal. So don't think your suit will let you slip away with lies." I sighed. Why do they always assume that I'm going to lie. I won't!

"Ok, reveal yourself and I'll give answers." The mysterious voice chuckled.

"You would like that wouldn't you. For me to show my face. Why don't you show yours?" I nodded.

"Good point. I don't want to show mine because if I do, I'll be a danger to everyone on this ship. Now can you can't show yours why?" I asked with confidence that he would answer. The voice sighed. Then I saw a panel in the wall open up, and a man climbed through. The man had long hair. Down to the top of his back. He also had sunglasses and green headphones. He actually looked kind of like...

"Ok, now what is your name?" He shook my head from my thoughts. I stammered.

"Oh, um, it's, uh, GD." The man rose an eyebrow.

"You dare insult me." I rose my hand in protest, well, one of them.

"What are you talking about. My name is GD! I'm 18 years old!" The man slammed his hand on the table.

"GD was a friend that I lost a long time ago. Now please tell me who you really are." I tilted my head to the side with realization.

"Skylox? Are you Skylox? Skylox The Butter Prince?!" The man looked in confusion.

"How do you know who I am? Are you a spy?" I shook my head.

"No! Just a friend that you may have lost a long time ago." I took of my helmet to reveal my face. The face of a man that Skylox lost a long time ago. He immediately went shocked, then mad, REALLY mad.

"Dammit GD! How did you get out? Why are you playing tricks on me?" I shook my head.

"No! It's me! The GD from this universe! Please believe me!" Skylox shook his hand and head.

"No! Just no! Guards, take GD to his cell! I'm going to have to have a talk Infinimineralex about this. I thought he said GD wasn't deceiving." I tried to protest, but he wasn't having it. He was so convinced that I wasn't me. The guards came in to take me away. As they pulled me away, I caught a glimpse of Skylox's eye. It was looking at me. With hope. That maybe it was me. But he quickly turned to look away. I was quickly dragged into a hallway with numbered doors. I was in the hundreds. I got excited.

"Ooh, do I get to stay in room 256?" The guards just rolled their eyes.

"No, you stay where you always do. In room 427. Besides, 256 is where we keep Herobrine." I gasped. That was just insulting the number.

"Why would you put such evil behind a number so beautiful?" The guards just ignored the question. After a while we actually passed room 256. There was an open slot for eyes on the door. I got a quick peek in the door. There he was. Herobrine. The man that destroyed my home was just a few feet away. We caught each other's eye. He glared at me with hatred. I just smiled. Then we quickly passed it to room 427. They unlocked the door and threw me in.

"Now, please stay inside. We don't need another incident." They quickly closed the door behind me. The room was pitch black. Luckily, I had the light on my arc reactor to help guide my way. I used it to look around. I couldn't see much. The room was big. Really big. I kept moving the arc reactor to try to find something. Then I saw something, or someone in the corner. With a white hoodie and purple pants on. Oh my god. Was it, no it can't be, it's me! The me from the other universe. I quickly turned off the light. I went to a corner. But since it was pitch black, I accidentally rammed the side. Creating a loud noise. I stayed quiet to try convince the other me that I wasn't there. Then I heard a voice. The other GD.

"Ah. So they've given me a roommate. And they come with a night light!" I uncovered the night light, um I mean, the arc reactor. I felt the other GD get up and walk over to me. "Well, I don't want to think I'm crazy. Can you talk?" I nodded. But then I remembered the room was pitch black, I'll have to speak.

"Um, hi?" I was nervous. The other GD laughed.

"Are you ok? You seem to have hit something pretty hard." I immediately became self conscious. I didn't know that I could intimidate myself so well.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." The other me took a step forward.

"Ok good. I don't want them I think I killed you." Then it was my turn to laugh.

"Well, that'd be awkward. I feel that would technically be suicide." The other GD rose and eyebrow.

"And why is that? We're not the same person." I chuckled. I then turned on the inside light that would light up my face. I saw the other GD's reaction. Shock.

"Oh my god! You're me! How? What universe are you from?" I made a so-so movement with my hands.

"Well, this one, technically." GD rose both eyebrows. He was clearly not expecting this today. Well, neither was I.

"Wait, your from here? No you can't. You must be an imposter." I saw him begin to ready his fists. I put my hands up.

"Now listen, I don't want to cause any trouble." Then he ran towards me.

"Well, now you got trouble!" He threw a punch at me. I expected him to hit the metro of the suit. But no, he hit my face. The one place I didn't have protection. I flew back a surprising length. I winced in pain as I felt blood fall down my cheek.

"Dear god! How strong are you? It's like me in the FNAF universe. With so much strength." He rose his fists again.

"Now, are you going to tell me who you are? Or will I need to break that metal?" I sighed.

"I did! I'm thegamerdude256! Or I guess one of them." He came forward to hit me again.

"Wrong. The GD from this universe was lost in the multiverse." I put my hands up.

"No! I just went a place where time went a bit weird. I came home 6 months ago. Everyone was gone!" He could clearly tell that I was telling the truth. Or at least believing that I wasn't an imposter. I put his fists down.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yes, definitely. I promise I'm not an imposter." He sighed and went back to the end of the wall.

"Two of us in one cell might cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon." I nodded.

"Agreed, we need to get out. But I do have one question. Why are you so strong?" He smirked.

"I work out. Why, don't you?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm too busy making machines. My only burst of exercising was jumping off the Sky Dimension. And even my machines saved me. My long fall boots. I made them so I could land properly." He scoffed.

"I just used my teleportation powers to teleport to the slime block. Then I was found by I-Corp and was made into a soldier to fight Herobrine." I rose an eyebrow.

"We don't have an I-Corp where I'm from. I don't think at least. I jumped off, landed and woke up. Then I found Sky, Deadlox, and TrueMU and restored their memory which was taken from them when I teleported them off the island. Then we found the MA and used Team Crafted as a way to fight them. We went to the Sky Dimension and I was turned full enderman. Then I turned back using persuasion and threw Herobrine into an Ender crystal. Then he turned into an egg. Clearly it didn't contain him." The other GD looked amazed.

"You went in there with just a ragtag group of friends? Just that? I wouldn't have gotten near as far without Infinimineralex. Don't you have him in your universe?" I shrugged. I had no clue.

"Maybe, I've never seen one." The other GD sighed.

"Wow, your author must not be as accurate as mine. We needed an army left by a powerful leader. All you needed were friends and a few weapons." I immediately got offended.

"Hey! Don't talk about the author like that! Wait, you have your own author? So does that mean that your from another story?" The other GD nodded.

"Well, duh! I clearly didn't come from your own." I got excited. Multiple authors! That's insane!

"Wow! You have an author! That made a story with me in it! That's amazing! Tell him thank you if you see him again!" He smiled.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Then he lost the smile. "We need to get out of here." I made a sarcastic response as usual.

"Try punching the wall." He laughed. Then he got an idea.

"Wait, I can teleport! I was given a machine to stop me from teleporting. Can you teleport also?" I got curious. I had never tried.

"I don't know! If I can, then that would be make weeks of traveling worthless. How do you teleport?" He came over to me.

"Well, you close your eyes and focus on the place you want to go to. In this case, right outside the door. Then you brace yourself. Because teleporting isn't a very fun experience." I nodded. I walked over to the door with confidence. I took a good look outside the door. Noticing all of the numbers and signs on the door. Then I went back.

"Wish me luck!" I said to him. Then I closed my eyes. I tried to focus on the place outside the door. I then felt myself start to shake. I was moving but not. It's like, when your half asleep in your bed and you feel like your moving in circles but your just staying still. I felt my self spin multiple times. Then I heard a boom. I opened my eyes. I was outside the door. But why was the floor so close? I then proceeded to hit the floor. I had fallen due to dizziness. I heard a knocking coming from the other side of the wall. I looked at the wall. There was a big number 427 on the door. My room number. It was the other GD! I quickly stumbled to my feet. I went to the door. It was locked. And I mean good. Lots of combinations. I quickly put my hand over the combinations. DK made a system to hack the systems quickly. After about 13 seconds, the door opened. The other GD came out. I got a good look at him. Dear lord he was muscular. Also a bit taller. For some reason. He laughed when he saw me.

"What? Did you lose your whole body?" I shook my head.

"Nope, this is a powered suit I constructed to leave the atmosphere and go into space so I could come here." GD lost his grin. He started to stammer. "Don't hurt yourself thinking to hard." I said to him. Then he slapped me. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" We walked towards the exit which was towards the number 500. After a few steps we heard an alarm. Then the other GD got freaked out.

"Dammit! Run!" We both started booking it to the exit. Then we heard an announcement.

"WARNING! SUBJECT IN ROOM #256 HAS ESCAPED." Then we stopped.

"Wait, 256? That's not us? Who is that?" The other GD asked.

"Well, technically, we are 256 but the person in room 256 was herobrine. I can't be the only one hurt that they put such evil in my number. Or our number now." Then the other GD got scared.

"Wait, Herobrine? He escaped? And yeah, he was put in 256? Come on guys. That's my number!" I laughed at his response. But then got serious.

"Herobrine escaped! Come on! We need to help." I tried to run but he stopped me.

"They'll put us back, and put the teleport lock on you!" I sighed.

"Ok look, soldier or not, we help people. Plus, you were made into a soldier to fight him. You know his weakness." The other GD groaned in annoyance. I was right. We both quickly booked it down the hallway to room 256. Then something caught my eye. It was the helmet for my suit! It was being held in a containment unit. I quickly ran to it, pulled out the wires, and put it on. "DK? You there?"

"Yeah! I'm here! Are you ok?" I nodded. Then I caught up with the other GD. DK was definitely confused. "Wait, why are there two GD's?" I laughed.

"Well, that's a long story. Or fanfiction I guess. Let's go, we need to find Herobrine!" DK was clearly in need of being caught up.

"Wait hold on, wasn't Herobrine in containment?" I nodded.

"Yes! And he escaped! I was put here because they thought I was him." I pointed to me then him.

"Wow! A lot happened while I was gone." I nodded again.

"Yeah! How are weapon systems in the suit?" DK laughed.

"Little to none! This was the flight prototype. Plus the little weapons were supposed to come later." I sighed but then got an idea.

"Wait, when Atnena was, um, saying her goodbye,"

"You mean when she was making out with you?" I sighed. I need to lower the sense of humor down a LOT!

"Yes, When that happened, I accidentally sent out a repulser blast through my hand. It was like a flight blast but small. It destroyed the engine in the pod. Could that be a weapon." DK sounded amazed.

"Wow, good eye for catching that. You did good! Yeah, that can be used as a weapon!" I smiled. DK was clearly trying to be a bit more amazed at what I say ever since I complained about talking to DK to Athena. Oh jeez, Athena! I hope she's ok! She seemed to be in distress. It was probably me but I wasn't sure. But I need to get back to the job at hand. I need to find Herobrine with the other GD. We both quickly ran to room 256. The door was open, with a bunch of limp soldiers in front of it.

"He killed them. He killed all of them!" The other GD exclaimed. He was right. I went to the room to see if there was any sign of Herobrine. Nope. We was gone. GD pushed past me to run further into the the hallway, trying to find him. Then he stopped. Dead in his tracks. He started to back up. I noticed this.

"Hey, Dood. You ok?" I walked over to him. But he just put up his finger towards the left. I looked and there he was. Herobrine! It has been a while. He was leaving black footprints where he walked. Then he turned around. He saw us. He grinned the most evil grin I had ever seen and walked over to us.

"Well, if it isn't Thegamerdude256! I saw you earlier today so I knew I had to see you. My, has it really been so long." I was about to answer when the other GD did.

"Yes, it's been nearly 30 years since you destroyed my home." I realized what was happening. My face was hidden with the suit. Herobrine thought the other GD was me! Oh wow. That's impressive! Then Herobrine turned to me.

"And may this be DK? The black delorean that was made into a humanoid soldier by you? You should of stayed in the suit. What I'm going to do to you, you'll have to live with for the rest of your life." Then he started to run towards me. With so much power and lightning coming from his hands. I had never seen this before. It was insane. Then DK stepped forward and raised a hand, with me inside of it.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked DK, who had taken control of the suit.

"Saving you. Now, brace yourself." He the shot a repulser blast at Herobrine. The devil then flew back because of the shot. I laughed in shock. I can't believe that worked! Then DK made some beep noises.

"When I say run, you run! Got it?" I nodded.

"Alright, what are you going to do?" DK didn't tell me, he just sighed.

"Just run, I'll catch up." I got scared. What was this robot going to do. The devil start to get up. He then ran towards us. "Run!" DK yelled loudly. I turned around and started running. But as I ran, I felt a weird sensation. The parts of the suit were detaching themselves. Not only that, but they flew towards Herobrine. Then they attached themselves to Herobrine. Herobrine was 'suiting up'. I understood what was happening. DK has a force of about it the moon hit the earth. He could control a dragon to not move if he could contain it in the suit. It allows him to get control. He was attaching himself to Herobrine to contain him. But Herobrine is powerful, DK might destroy himself. But I did what I promised. I ran. The last thing I heard when I reached the exit with the other GD was screaming. Screaming then the sound of metal attaching with silence.


	6. Death

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I sighed. I had left my best friend to deal with that devil. I hit my head against the door over and over yelling until the other GD stopped me.

"Hey, listen. I'm sure he's ok. If I know your head as good as I think then I know that DK is a force to be reckoned with. So don't worry! Let's just focus on the mission." Then I turned to him.

"Which is? We kinda just rushed out of there." The other GD smiled.

"Well, when I got here, they asked me to open up a bunch of equipment in a museum. Of course, I couldn't as I'm not you. But, you can open it! The equipment was said to hold a lot of weapons and other things we can use to fight Herobrine. Is that true?" I nodded.

"Yes, my creations could destroy him." I said this with a very somber tone. And the other GD noticed this.

"Hey, why are you sad? We can destroy the man that destroyed your home. As I did mine." I smiled. A weak and somewhat fake but an existing smile.

"Yeah, but I just, well, I, 'sigh', I don't like killing people. Herobrine left a big enough emotional impact on me anyway. I just barricaded myself in my lab and made things over a few weeks. Then I went to the FNAF universe. And that sort of jump started me out of the emotional state. It especially helped being alone for 6 months. I never make machines to kill people. I make them to make the world a better place." The other GD sighed.

"Listen, I feel the same way. I didn't exactly choose to be in the position I was. They would've killed Sky if I refused." I gasped. I couldn't imagine a world without my childhood friend sky. Then I remembered something.

"Oh jeez! I completely forgot! Where is he? And deadlox and TrueMU? Are they OK?" GD nodded.

"My Sky has been put in containment due to him being part Herobrine, yours has been recognized as a war hero and has been put under special watch along with TrueMU. Sadly, the rest of Team Crafted were destroyed along with the earth. The nanite got to them, possessing them. We were forced to burn them. That's a way to kill them. Burning them, or freezing them, or having a strong immune system." My heart dropped. ASFJerome, bajancanadian, huskymudkipz and Ssundee. They all died. They were all destroyed. I felt the now familiar burning sensation on my face. I was crying again. I wiped away my tears, leaving my hand burning. I sighed.

"Oh god. They died. How did they die? Did they die just like everyone else." GD #2 shook his head. I gulped, knowing I wouldn't like what did happen.

"No, they died, um.." His voice trailed off.

"Go on. Just tell me, it'll be better if I find out now." He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, they were sent on a mission to retrieve your things. They wanted to bring your inventions with us to remember you by. Since we didn't have much of a trace for you. When they got there, there were nanites everywhere. They got all of the inventions out but couldn't make it out themselves. They were taken over. Sky had to personally burn each of them. It left him devastated. He wouldn't leave his room. When I got here with Infinimineralex he was completely insane. He was throwing things at me, yelling things like, 'it should of been me!' And stuff like that. It was terrible to see my friend in such a state." I had to correct him.

"No. He's my friend. You have your own. He was my friend. He still is." GD got annoyed.

"Well, mine was taken over by Herobrine." I chuckled.

"So was mine. And deadlox was take Over by an enderman and TrueMU was taken over by the whither. The each acted terrible to me. I hypnotized them to get them out of that state." This other GD laughed.

"Sounds fun. Hypnotism, always a fun tool." I shook my head.

"No. No laughing not now. Those people died for me. They died for the preservation of some stupid inventions." GD shook his head.

"No. They aren't stupid. They're good. Really good. I couldn't see the full potential because I'm not you but from what I saw, they were amazing." I sighed.

"Maybe, but not one of them was worth a single heart from my friends. I don't deserve them. I don't even deserve to live." GD #2 grabbed my shoulders.

"No. Don't you dare talk like that. If you regret this for one second, then what they died for was nothing." I got mad, really mad.

"It was nothing! They literally died for some stupid toys!" GD slapped me.

"Get some sense man! They aren't stupid toys. They can help us." I sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." I got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" The other GD asked.

"I'm going to kill that devil for killing my friends." GD got confused.

"I though you hated killing." I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, my friends died for me and it won't be for nothing. I'm going to kill Herobrine. Today." Then GD #2 ran to me.

"Ok listen, we put him in containment for a reason. Mercy! You will literally destroy you're own moral code by doing this." I turned to face him.

"I don't care." I said to him. He seemed to cower down. I then was able to, just for a second, think of my actions. I'm going to kill someone. Like actually kill someone. With no chance of coming back. Can I really do that? No. I can't. But if he can't die, then he will suffer. Badly. GD and I left the set of prisons. Then we found our way back. Our way to the museum. I was finally able to get a good look at the ship. It was huge. It was majestic! It was a whole society in the ship! It was amazing. After sneaking by, something caught my eye. A door. It said keep out. But, I don't know, something about it just seemed, well, interesting. I walked over to it. GD #2 got confused.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I put my ear on the door.

"Oh come on, you aren't even a little curious?" GD sighed and pulled out a screwdriver. A regular one. I was shocked.

"How did you.." He smiled.

"Let's just say, they used to have me in handcuffs." I smiled. He walked over to the door and started to work. I went to look behind me. I kept looking around. It really was amazing. An entire society operating in a spaceship! It was amazing. While I was looking around, something caught my eye. It was someone I recognize. It was Sky! Oh my god! Sky was here! I almost went over to talk to him but I stopped myself. I can't. The shock could take over. Then I saw a girl. With red hair and a similar outfit walk over to him. She kissed him and then they walked off together. I smiled. It was Alesa! Wow. They did end up together after 30 years! Then I heard a click behind me. It was GD #2 with the lock! He got it. I walked over to him. He smiled.

"I got it! So let's see what was so interesting to you." I could sense the sarcasm. Somethings are the same in every universe. He opened the door. It was pitch black. We both walked in at the same time. Then the door closed behind us. The other GD went to go try to open it while I kept walking forward. Lights started to appear. Lights everywhere. The lights started to form into little dots. Then the dots started to form clusters. Then the clusters separated themselves and gave themselves room from each other. In fact it almost looked like...

"The Multiverse?" The other GD said. His attention turned from the door to the lights. He was thinking the same thing. Then I repeated it.

"The Muliverse. Well, some of it. It obviously can't be the whole thing." There were a bunch of universes being shown. "What is this place?" I asked myself, then I got a response. From a computer.

"This is the multiverse!" It said with a happy voice. I got interested.

"Ooh! Computer! Ok, um, what universes are these?" The computer activated.

"The possible chosen ones." I got even more interested.

"Chosen for what?" Then the computer got dark.

"Destruction." I got a bit nervous.

"Can you be more specific?" Asked the other GD from behind me.

"Destruction from the death." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's helpful. Um, where does the destruction originate? Not from us I hope." The computer kept its happy attitude.

"The death originates from the center." I rolled my eyes again.

"For crying out loud, stop being vague. The center of what?"

"The Multiverse." The other GD got confused.

"The multiverse is infinite. Something infinite can't have a center." I quickly corrected him.

"Actually it can. The number system goes infinitely in the positive and negative directions but there is a center. Nothing. 0 is the center of the # line. And also, an explosion can go out from a center and infinitely expand. But the center is always constant." GD nodded.

"Ok, so there's a center. But what's in the center? What is the center of all the multiverse?" I chuckled.

"No one knows. Well, no one here at least. Some think it's one center out of a bunch of sections in the multiverse. Some think it's where heaven is. And some people think it's where the first decision was made, therefore spreading into countless other decisions making all of the other universes." GD rubbed his head.

"Jeez. That's complicated." I nodded.

"Yeah, it took me years to figure out how to just make the jump from one to another. But, what's the death? And why is this here?" Then the other GD caught something in his eye.

"Wait! Look at this!" He motioned me to walk over where he was so I did. And then saw it, I think, the death. There was a universe that was red. Different from the other universes which were blue. I walked over in curiosity.

"Ooh. Hello. What are you?" GD backed away slowly. I turned to him. "Hey, you ok?" He shook his head.

"The reason we left was because of a storm. The storm that over took our whole world. We lost so many people because of it. We fled in an I-Corp ship that could leap across dimensions. I think, that might be my universe." I turned back to the universe that was red.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Trust me, I will do everything in my power to bring it back. It clearly hasn't been destroyed. Just void of life. Hey computer! Can you pinpoint out our universe?" The computer lit up one of the universes. It was incredibly close to the red universe. I gasped. Does that mean, the red death is coming here? "Computer! How long until the death reaches this ship?" The computer responded with its happy, and now creepy voice.

"In approximately, 4 hours." I gasped. Oh lord! It's coming! We need to prepare! I quickly ran to the door with the other GD quickly following me.

"Woah woah! Where are you going?" I quickly ran towards a sign. It said, Museum to be left. I quickly ran as fast as I could. I completely forgot about all of the other people seeing me. They clearly thought I was a cosplayer, I hope. Because they made no reference to me. I saw the museum entrance. It was a bit neon orange sign with the title, TEAM HYBRID/CRAFTED MUSEUM! I ran to the entrance, only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Woah woah, cosplayer. Do you have a ticket?" I groaned. I didn't have any money. I turned to the other GD.

"Have any money?" He shook his head. Why would he? He's been trapped for so long. I smacked my head.

"Can I work for it?" I asked the guard. He shook his head.

"No, but you can leave!" I scoffed. This guy clearly wasn't the nicest guy around. I grabbed the other GD's shoulder and led him away. Then he got an idea.

"Wait. Don't tell me, you have an invisibility cloak?" I laughed and smacked his head.

"Dude! We teleport remember?" He sighed.

"You can, I can't. I have the machine to stop my teleport."

"Hmmmm. Maybe I can take you with me. Let's try." I held on to his shoulders and thought of the inside. I was able to get a peak behind the gates. I focused and focused and then felt wind and a small boom. Then I felt a wall, wait no, the floor. I opened my eyes. I was inside! I looked around for the other GD. I saw him groaning next to a lost and found section. I snickered.

"Well, that was successful." I said half sarcastically. Then I heard an older voice call to me.

"Hey, cosplayers! Get up, the tours about to start." I quickly got up along with the other GD.

"Tour?" The other GD asked.

"Yes! Come on!" The tour guide said back. I was confused about why we were being so hated. Then a woman walked up to us.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Dressing up as a true war hero. Making a joke about it." Then she spat in my face, which burnt; and walked off. I then realized what was happening. I turned to the other GD.

"Ok, listen, they think that we died, well, I died. They think I died traveling the multiverse. And because of all I did, they think that we're disrespecting the name, actually just me. I've gotten the white hoodie dirty over the course of the months. I'm actually amazed that Athena didn't make a comment on it." The other GD was confused

"Ok first, who's Athena? And Seriously?! We have to dress the same all of the time!" Then the tour guide started to talk and walk, showing off some of the exhibits. Then after a few seconds something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks. The other GD noticed and walked over.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I said nothing and pointed. The tour didn't seem to notice us trailing off from the group. The other GD looked and gasped. It was a big room with the sign, Thegamerdude256 written over it. I walked inside slowly. I looked around. Oh. My. God. It was all there. Everything me was there! In the middle of the room was an armor stand with a white hoodie and purple sweats. I walked over slowly. There was a plaque under the costume with words.

'This man was the only survivor of the 'Fall of the Sky Dimension'. This man was an inventor and a friend. He was always very sarcastic. And also a great person. He will always be remembered. -Skylox.

I closed my eyes and bent down. Then the other GD bent down to help me.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a bit much. All this for a stupid Ender hybrid." I looked around more. Then I saw something I recognized. I got up and walked over to it. It was a stand with my long fall boots! The other GD walked over with confusion.

"What is this?" I smiled.

"The key to my survival. This is how I survived jumping off the island. I didn't know I could teleport back then." Then the other GD look at my feet, which didn't have them.

"What happened to them?" I chuckled.

"Well, I accidentally threw them into a lava pit." The other GD laughed.

"How do you accidentally throw something into a lava pit?" I laughed with him.

"Very carefully and suddenly." I looked at the plaque. The label said, Fully Functional. "You're kidding!" Their fully functional?! That's awesome! They recreated it." The other GD looked around and found something in a corner.

"Hey! What's that?" He asked with curiosity. I turned to where he was looking. "They asked me to open it but I couldn't. What is it?" I smiled as I saw it. I went over to it.

"That, is what was going to take me through the multiverse. The portal that I originally made was just a test. This was going to go my ticket throughout the entirety of the multiverse. I wouldn't need to come back every time." GD got some curiosity.

"Really? They told me that it was the ticket to destroying Herobrine and any other threat that we face." I laughed.

"That's true, but it wasn't going to ever be used for it." Then we walked over to it. It was a big black 3D rectangle with a keypad on it. Then GD #2 asked a question

"So, is the box the actual machine? Or is it inside there?" I nodded.

"The real machine is inside. But it was too dangerous to not be locked up. I designed this to keep anyone out." Then GD #2 got a question.

"Can we open it?" I smirked.

"Sure! Let's give these guys in the museum a surprise. But first, I need to suit up." The other GD got confused.

"With what? You already have clothes." I laughed.

"Well, yeah! But not clean ones. I haven't cleaned it in 6 months. Besides, if I'm going to save this ship from that 'death' the computer talked about, I need to look good." GD #2 rolled his eyes.

"Somethings are the same in every universe." We waited for everyone to leave. The museum was already close to closing so we waited for them to close. At least, that's what it said on the schedule. We hid behind a black stand. Then they locked the doors and turned the lights out. I used my special skills to turn the lights on. 'It totally wasn't just a light switch'. Then I looked around. I went to grab the hoodie and pants. I changed them so they looked clean. Then I went to an exhibit with blue headphones and and orange center. So I grabbed them to replace the now broken ones. Then I went to the exhibit with the long fall boots and got those. I dramatically strapped them on. I looked around to see if anything was missing. Then I noticed something kinda cool. They had inventions that I hadn't even created yet! They just made them in memory of me! That's awesome. So I reached for a watch that I had designed with a bunch of fun little features and slipped on my wrist. Then I saw some glasses. I had designed them in sort of the same way as the heads up display in DK to analyze everything. So I grabbed them and put them on. They were one way so to anyone on the outside, they looked like normal glasses. I turned them on. Then I joined the other GD. The other GD had a look at me.

"Woah, watch out ladies." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! He's so cool, right! Look at me, I'm thegamerdude256 and I'm so cool! I don't need gadgets when I can just punch my way through everything!" He scoffed.

"Come on, let's open the black box." We walked over to the black box. Then I walked up and punched in the key password. Then a hand pedestal popped out and I put my hand in it. Then an eye scanner popped out so I put eye in. Then a keyboard popped out so I put in that passcode. Then a simple key hole popped out. I pulled the key from my shoe. I always kept it there just in case. I unlocked it and stood back. The black box started to open and unlock itself. Then it opened. There it was, my creation! Then GD #2 looked let down.

"It's a box." He said disappointingly. I got all offended.

"It's a BLUE box! I thought I recognized it when I was in the FNAF universe when I saw the doctor but I didn't realize until years later." Then the other GD got all suspicious.

"So, it's just a blue box. Is this a trick. A trap? Am I in a trap?" I sighed.

"That's just a much a trap as you are a girl." Then he got all defensive.

"Ok, either you're calling me a girl or that's not a trap. Anyway, how is this going to help us?" I got excited.

"This is the most powerful ship in the universe! I got it from the dalek mod and have been modifying it greatly! It's amazing!" Then he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, listen, you're actual big invention that they tried to get me to break into?" I nodded. "Well, they obviously were wasting a lot of time." Then I got defensive.

"Ok excuse me, but no version of me gets to tell me that my inventions are stupid. This is just as much of a box as you are a soldier." Then he got crazy mad. He started rambling and I went to unlock the door.

"Ok, listen, I didn't choose that life. I was forced into it so I could save my friend. Wow, you don't act like the heroic GD they all talk about your just a lying, cheap-," as he was talking, I unlocked the door and snapped my fingers activating the lights. The true nature of the box was revealed. It was bigger on the inside. Not only that, but it was full of machinery and a library with a few chairs here and there. There was a big console in the center with 6 sides with different levers and buttons. That all completely shut up the other GD. Then I leaned against the side of it and started to explain it to the shocked other GD.

"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in the multiverse. And it's mine!" Then, the other GD seemed to snap out of his trance.

"It's, um, well, look at it! It's-"

"Go on say it! I've been waiting for this moment for so long now." The other GD backed away from and ran around it, touching all of the sides. Then he ran inside and ran around. Then he ran outside to face me.

"It's smaller on the outside!" He said to me. My heart dropped. I sighed.

"You had one job. Let's get inside. We have work to do." We both walked inside. I went to the console as he walked around in shock.

"Wow, this is actually amazing. So what are we doing first?" I nodded.

"Yes, actually amazing! What I'm doing first is designing a new suit! I now know the flaws of the other one and I am now fixing it. First, make it a bit more flexible, then replace the shield to actually not freeze in the atmosphere, then add some more power to fuel, throw in some hot rod red with the gold, and done! The mark 3 is complete! It should take about 45 minutes to build the suit. Until then, we need to do a few things." The other GD turned to me.

"Like what?" I smiled.

"We need to collect the 53 Cadillac body I gave DK, then we need to find Infinimineralex and the rest of my team and Athena if possible. Then we are going to save the multiverse!"


	7. Reunion

**I want to give Infinimineralex a shoutout. He actually made a fanfiction that has my character in it. Which is a huge honor. Thank you! Enjoy your character's first appearance in my story! (I hope I get him right! Lol)**

I pulled the big lever on the far back panel. The center column started to pulsate a bright purple. I started pressing a bunch of buttons and flicking a bunch of levers. Then I pulled the big lever again. We landed. I walked to the doors but GD #2 stopped me.

"Wait, why are you going back out there? I thought you needed to get something." I smiled.

"It's a machine that can travel the multiverse. We moved!" I opened the door to reveal my workshop. The one back on earth. The first thing I did was get the keys for the Cadillac and back it into the TARDIS. There was a section of open space that I left it in. Then I got out and went to grab a few other things. Like my mining supplies and my weaponry. I stored it all in a chest in the TARDIS. Then the other GD walked out of the TARDIS in shock.

"We're in the MA! Or, what's left of it. Man, I can't believe you were able to set up a good lab here. I thought that the nanites destroyed the structure of the building. I thought if anything stood here then the building would just sort of, well, die." I laughed.

"Well, the building survived a black Delorean crashing into it. So that's a plus!" The other GD smiled.

"Wow. This is actually amazing. I can't believe you were able to build all of this." I smiled at the compliment.

"Why thank you! Or me, however that works." After getting everything into the Blue Box. I pulled the big lever and we were off again. I set the coordinates to the VCX-063. Then I turned to the other GD.

"So, what do you think?" I asked. He was still in shock over the dimensionally transcendental nature of the ship.

"I am genuinely stunned. I was screened before leaving on what to do if you run into another self, but I was never screened about this! This is insane!" I laughed. I loved his reaction. Then I had a serious question.

"So, I have a question. Please answer seriously and discard and emotions that may follow the answer." He got confused and then nodded his head. "Ok, can you 100 percent say for sure that Herobrine can not take you over?" He got a bit nervous. Then he sighed.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come." I shook my head.

"No, your fine. You're ok for the moment. I can scan you later to see the real danger. But for now let's get back to the ship." The moment I said that, the ship was flung to the side. I quickly grabbed the console and swiveled the scanner around to see the damage. There was some kind of tractor beam holding us in. The shields were down! It could tear this ship apart! I quickly ran to the panel closest to the doors. There were two levers that activate power to the shields. I quickly ran while the other GD hung on to a railing connected to a staircase. I tried my hardest to pull them up, there was a lot of force going against what I wanted to do. I managed to pull them up but it caused an explosion on the console that shot me out towards the doors. My body slammed against the door, cause a crack in the window. Oops. Then I ran to the console and activate the TARDIS's Gravity. The other GD and I stopped flying everywhere. Then I ran to the scanner and saw what was pulling us in. It was the ship! They caught us! I then felt a small thud in the machine. Wherever we landed, we stopped moving. I went to help the other GD up. He groaned in pain.

"Ugh, what was that?" I chuckled.

"That was a tractor beam connected to the ship that your friend designed. Tell him thanks for that." The other GD went to the doors.

"So we're on the ship?" I nodded.

"Yep, but against our own will. There is no doubt an army out there. The other GD got a smile of excitement on his face.

"Oh that's no army. That's not their way. Trust me, he'll come himself." I rose an eyebrow.

"Who?" The other GD went to the doors and put his hand on the handle.

"Infinimineralex!" He opened the doors, and immediately got shot with some sort of plasma ray. I couldn't help but snicker, I knew he was ok so I wasn't worried. I walked slowly over to the door and put my hands up.

"Don't worry! There's two of us! You can try again for just $0.25!" There were three people in front of the doors. All of them looked to be in robot suits. The ones on the sides were black and the middle one was yellow. Immediately the middle one put down his gun when he saw my face.

"Oh my god. Gamerdude! Are you ok? How did you get out?" I chuckled.

"Wrong one, yours is that one." I pointed to the limp Ender hybrid they had shot. "You should of known, he's a lot more muscular." The yellow one motioned one of the ones on the side to go grab him. They entered the box and grabbed him. Then they left to stand next to the yellow one with GD in his arms. They honestly looked like when a married couple walked into their home together, the husband carries the wife. I snickered. The yellow one reacted quickly.

"What's funny?" I answered immediately.

"I don't know, I find it funny that GD's the bride!" The yellow one looked at the guy with GD #2 in his arms. I could swear I heard a little snicker. But he quickly turned to me.

"Are you an Ender hybrid clone?" I shook my head.

"Nope! I'm the real deal! Well one of them at least. How about you? Are you just a drone or is there going to be a dramatic face reveal?" He shook his head.

"I'll show my face when I know I can trust you. State your name and intention." I nodded.

"Well, thegamerdude256 and a grand old time!" The yellow guy shook his head.

"No, that's impossible, the Gamerdude from this universe was lost a long time ago. That's why we built this ship. To find him." I nodded.

"Yeah, but I came back! Isn't that good?" The yellow guy put his hand up to his visor.

"Ok, your telling me that your Gamerdude. From another universe? Like actually from another universe?" I nodded.

"Yep! Technically I'm from this universe. You're the from the other universe. I think. Are you?" They nodded.

"Yeah, we're from another universe. Can we trust you though?" I nodded.

"Yep! I'll never attack you guys. Well, maybe if you provoke me. But that's hopefully not going to happen. Right?" They nodded.

"We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us. Now, if your Gamerdude from this universe, does that mean that Herobrine can control you?" I shook my head.

"No, he already tried but failed. Plus, my enderman side is on my side now! He doesn't control any part of me." They put their guns on their backs.

"Ok, I think I can trust you. My name is Infinimineralex. I think we all know your name already." I got excited.

"Ooh! Infinimineralex! I've been excited to meet you! I've heard you build this ship! That's awesome! Other then the tractor beam almost destroying the TARDIS, which by the way you are not showing much amazement over, but yeah! You are the leader of I-Corp! Creator and destroyer of nanites! You, my friend, are amazing!" Infinimineralex pressed a button on his helmet revealing his face. Which was with brown eyes and black hair. I smiled and shook his hand. "Sorry, for breaking out of your prison. But it was cramped there, and two GD's in one cell would of caused some nasty anomalies." Infinimineralex waved his hand.

"It's fine. I didn't put you there anyway. It was the person who runs your universes side of this ship. Skylox!" I laughed.

"I'll be honest, Skylox is the last person I would want piloting a ship like this. I would've gotten someone like Sky, who I did see earlier today." Infinimineralex sighed.

"You talk a lot." I laughed.

"Yep that's me. You might as well call me thegamertalker256, don't actually call me that that's stupid. Anyway, I saw the multiverse map and I saw the 'death'. Do you have any plans on stopping it?" They nodded.

"Yep! Outrun it!" I got a bit confused.

"You know, that's not going away. When it takes a universe over, it's gone. Never to be seen again. But I can help. I do know how to travel through the multiverse." They nodded.

"Yes you will help us." I nodded.

"Yeah! But don't force me into like you did him. I'm willing to do this." Infinimineralex nodded.

"Yes. I understand. Now would you please follow us. There's some people that will want to see you again." Then I got excited.

"Really! Like Skylox? Epicgaming101? Jake14robbins? Sky? Deadlox? TrueMU?" Infinimineralex nodded.

"You'll be seeing them all right now. Their gathered at the meeting room." Then I got an idea.

"Ooh! Wait, can I got with epic music in the background?" Infinimineralex looked at me with amusement.

"Somethings are the same in every universe." I jumped in excitement and ran to the TARDIS to get my gutair

Sky's POV: I met Deadlox, TrueMU and the rest of the gang in the meeting room. They told us all to gather for some reason. They wouldn't tell us why. We all sat in silence. But then Jason, (TrueMU) broke the silence.

"Hey guys, we've never not been informed about a meeting before. How important is this do you think?" They all shrugged. Then Skylox talked.

"You don't think it could be, him, do you?" Then we all kind of tensed up. We don't think about 'him' anymore usually. Jake14robbins responded.

"No, it can't be. He's been lost for almost 30 years. Besides, why would he come back on this specific day when we're about to jump universes. It's too convenient. It's probably just a message on what universe we're going to next. I'm hoping for a nice relaxing earth. With no war." Then I sat back in my chair. He was probably right. But it was still weird that we weren't informed on this. We are usually called in when it comes to meetings. Maybe it was an amazing universe that would be a great surprise so they couldn't just tell us. I saw back hoping for that. But still, the thought of GD coming back was stuck in my head. I can't help but be disappointed if it isn't him. Then all of the sudden, a rock noise was heard. It was a guitar. I was completely confused. Why would they play a rock song? The only person to do that at a time like this would be, oh my god, is it him? I quickly left my seat to face behind me. It was Infinimineralex with two bio-bots holding an unconscious GD. But it was the muscular one. Not from out universe. But where was the music coming from? Then Infinimineralex got a big smile towards us. He then moved out of the way to reveal a shadowy figure playing the guitar. The shadow slowly disappeared to reveal, Oh. My. God. It's him! After all this time! He's alive! I wasn't expecting him. The first thing he did was stop the guitar and walk over to Skylox.

"Told you it was me!" Then Skylox ran in for a hug. We all did. He hadn't seen him in 30 years! It was an amazing moment.

GD's POV (My universes one): There were so many hugs going around and screams of joy from deadlox. I had never seen them so happy. But I was just happy to see them after 6 months. For me at least. Then Sky pulled back to ask questions.

"Ok, where the hell have you been." I laughed.

"Surviving on my own. Thanks for leaving me!" I'm sorry, I know it's mean, but I had to. It was too perfect. Then they all got guilty faces. Jason piped up.

"Um, how long were you on earth alone?" I sighed.

"About 6 months. But I wasn't technically alone. I had DK! Oh my god, DK! We need to find him." I broke off to run to the jail section. But they stopped me.

"Hold on, why do we need to find him so quickly?" I quickly pulled away from their arms.

"He has Herobrine inside of him. He's been holding him so he doesn't escape. Oh god, I hope he's ok."

DK's POV: It's been about 3 hours now. Still holding him. He's still inside of me. He's been trying to bribe me forever it seems like. He's also struggling. But I feel weird. Really tired. Like...I'm...shutting...down...

D.E.L.O.K.I.T.T. Program shutting down.

Uninstalling...Loading, loading, loading.

Uninstall Successful.

Preparing for Wireless AI switch.

Preparing alternate AI

Preparation Complete

Installing Alternate AI

Installation Complete

D.E.L.O.K.A.R.R. System Active.

GD's POV: We all ran to the jail sections. The door flew open as we went through. We ran to room 256. Where DK was walking? He was walking weird. Like it was the first time we testing his walk.

"Um, DK? Are you ok?" I said to him. He turned around slowly. His eye pieces were flickering really fast. He looked really broken. I walked slowly to him. "Hey buddy. I found them! My friends. Do you want of meet them?" He slowly nodded. He walked over to my friends with me. "Well, this is Skylox, Epicgaming101, Jake14robbins, Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, and last but not least, Infinimineralex! The other GD is resting back by your new home! That's right! I made a new home for you! Aren't you excited? DK? You there?" I got the top of his head, which slowly turned in my direction. I got a bit nervous. "Um, is Herobrine out of you? Blink twice if he's controlling you." Then DK rose his arm/repulser. The repulser started to activate. I got scared. "Hey, ok, let's not do anything we'll regret!" He lightly laughed. It sounded a lot deeper.

"Oh don't worry. I don't regret anything!" He shot the repulser. Barely missing everyone and me. I dived to the left and took cover. He aimed towards me again. "By the way. I'm not DK. I'm new and improved. I am D.E.L.O.K.A.R.R. DK plus Herobrine. The team that no one can beat. Now prepare to die." I quickly closed my eyes to prepare for death. Then I heard an explosion. But it wasn't me. I opened my eyes to see the DK, or I guess D-KARR now, fly back. I turned to my right to see Athena there with a big gun. She ran to help me up.

"Hurry, this gun isn't lethal. It just paralyzes them for a short time. Come on! To your box!" I smiled with excitement.

"Athena! How did you get out?" She smiled.

"I'll tell you when we get to your creepy box."

"Hey, it's not creepy. By the way, it's great to see you again." We smiled and hugged. Then Skylox interrupted the moment.

"Hey lovebirds, first off, happy that GD found someone, but the suit is moving again." We turned to the suit which had gotten up. We quickly turned and ran towards the exit. The suit ran after. It seems it hasn't learnt to fly yet which was good. We quickly made left and right into the room they brought the TARDIS. I quickly ran to the doors and opened them.

"Come on! Come on! Get the other me too!" I yelled at them and motioned towards the door. They all gathered in the ship. Infinimineralex carried the other me inside the TARDIS. Then I went to close the door. But then I saw D-KARR running towards the ship. "Sorry! Closed for Renovation!" I said to him and closed the door. Everyone was looking at the bigger on the side part which amazed them all. "I'll explain later. Let me take off." I ran to turn the shields on and then I pulled the big lever. I set the coordinates for the birdie of the ship. We heard a banging on the door. I pulled the big lever and the banging disappeared. Then I heard a ding. The Mark 3 was finished! I ran to the suit up gantry and pressed the activate button. I stood in the feet holes and lifted my arms up. Everyone watched in amazement as the Mark 3 suit fitted itself into my body. I put my arms down and then my helmet attached itself and the faceplate attached itself with a snap. I was ready for a battle against D-KARR and he was going to get one.


	8. Skybrine and D-KARR

The console started making some noises. So I went back up to it. I ran the scanner to my direction. We were almost there. We would land in a few minutes. I turned to Athena.

"So! How did you get out and save me?" Athena walked over with her gun and put it down.

"Ok, well first! It's bigger on the inside!" I laughed and looked at the other GD.

"See! That's how you do it! Not smaller on the outside." The other GD just groaned. He was still unconscious. Then I turned back to Athena. "So inform me! How did you get out?" She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So, I noticed that you were being dragged away by guards. I wanted to help but they had me taken away for screening from the mission. After a few minutes, we heard an alarm. There was a breach in room 256. They had us all collect our weapons and shields. I was one of the last ones to get my shields. I followed my team down, but then I caught my eye on a GD cosplayer. It reminded me of you. Then I heard a noise, all of my team had died. They were destroyed because of Herobrine. I saw all of the bodies. So I ran. I had never done it before. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long long time. Fear. I didn't want to die. It was that moment I had realized, I was actually scared of dying. So I kept running. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. Then I started thinking. I remembered that you were able to destroy him before. So I went to find you. I looked and looked until I gave up. After the museum closed, I went back down to the prison to face him myself, but you were there. So I was able to save you guys!" I smiled. She had saved us. Then epicgaming101 started talking.

"So what's the plan? Why are we going to the bridge?" I nodded and went back to the console to fly us to the bridge.

"We are going to save this ship. The death is coming and I know for a fact that you aren't prepared to handle it." Then Jake14robbins spoke.

"Dude! No worries! We have the power to jump to another universe!" I smiled in sympathy.

"Yeah you do, but it'll tear the ship apart. I saw what this is made of and it'll destroy itself. I mean, the Delorean was destroyed when we came back home. The TARDIS has shields that can handle it. It was made specifically for multiversal travel. Now, what I might be able to do is extend the shield of my ship over this one and protect everyone. Now first we need to get to the bridge so I can connect the shield." I ran around the ship activating buttons and levers. It was my first travel in this so I need to get it right. I pressed the purple, then red, then blue. I felt the ship move a little to left. I moved to the right to slow down the speed. As I did this, the other people in the TARDIS turned to Infinimineralex.

"Hey, you said that there was a 100 percent of our survival. Did you know about this?" Skylox said to the I-Corp leader. Then he sighed. Clearly not something everyone expected. "Oh my god you did. Why didn't you tell us?"

"The materials here are different from my universe. Only sky dimension beings from this universe could truly use bedrock as an unbreakable shield. In our universe, the material was good for our side of the multiverse, but once we got here, and also due to a nanite infestation, we crashed. We were able to salvage some materials from the ship but not enough to cover the whole ship. We can make warp 15 but nothing past. We all agreed that that was kept secret." Then Skylox rose an eyebrow.

"We are the team, we had no memory of this." Infinimineralex nodded.

"Yes you are, and no you don't. We made a special potion to get rid of your memory. You agreed to that to." Skylox put his hand on his head

"Wow, I can't believe that. I would agree to live with the knowledge of living just to die." Infinimineralex just sighed.

"It's better to live in hope then die in fear." Skylox shook his head.

"Doesn't matter in the end anyway." As they talked, Athena walked over to me.

"Hey, I have a question." I nodded.

"Yea, what's up?"

"It's kind of awkward since you're like a childhood hero to me, but, what was it like in another dimension?" I smiled.

"One big adrenaline rush. The morphing of one body to another extended some hormones in my body, making me really strong. My body has adjusted though. My mind and body will be a little wonky if and when I travel again. Also, really weird having five little stumps on your hand." Athena leaned against the console thinking of what I said, then she got another question.

"Can I, um, travel with you?" I was thrown off by her question.

"Really? You want to travel with me? What about this universe?" Athena just laughed.

"Trust me, there are somethings I would be fine with not seeing again." I chuckled. That is true.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's travel with each other. When this is all over." Athena bounced in excitement. I smiled. I was excited. I got my first traveler!" Then I felt a small thud. We landed! I went to the doors to open them to the bridge. Then the other GD, who had woken up, had walked over to me.

"Hey, thanks for saving me. I don't know this universe as well as you but I feel a certain need to stop D-KARR. So I will help whenever I can!" I smiled behind the iron man suit.

"Thanks dood! Always inspiring hearing my own words! Now let's go! Team Hybrid, Let's do dis!" I opened the door, to see a bunch of robots pointing guns at me. "Huh, that's not what I expected." Then Infinimineralex walked over.

"Hey, Bio-Bots, your not supposed to be here. What is your reasoning for being here?" Then the Bio-Bot in front walked over.

"We will stop the traitors." Then I got interested.

"Ooh, who's the traitor?" Then the Bio-Bots stepped forward and cocked their guns.

"Thegamerdude256" I lost my smiled.

"Oh, um, well, this is awkward!" I quickly ran to go back inside the TARDIS but one of the Bio-Bots grabbed me and started to pull me forward. They tore the helmet off of my head with so much force that I actually heard metal twisting and detaching. Then I saw DK, no D-KARR walk over. He had clearly taken over the Bio-Bots.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!" I got confused.

"What? We just got away from you in the hanger. In fact, how did you get here so fast?" D-KARR smiled.

"You've been gone for about 2 hours." I hit my head in frustration.

"Dammit! I was a few hours off." I sighed. "Wait hold on, how far away is the 'death'?" D-KARR put his hand up to his helmet.

"90 minutes." I freaked out and quickly broke free of his control. I ran to the bridge which was a few feet away. Then I turned to Infinimineralex who was still halfway in the TARDIS.

"Hey, where are the shields?" I saw a Bio-Bot come towards me so I shot a repulser at it.

"Well, we don't really have shield. We made the ship out of the material which was always very hard to break through anyways. We never considered the possibility that we could actually make it out." I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, it's just like us to give up. No chance of survival. I might be able to make a shield around the ship. The vents can spread the shield around the ship protecting all of the people. However, I don't know how powerful this is. So it may not work." Everyone else nodded. They all understand the stakes. Then I went to the TARDIS to connect some cables, only to be stopped by D-KARR.

"Hold on, just where do you think you're going?" I sighed.

"Ok listen, I'm your only chance at survival. Just let me do my work." D-KARR shook his head.

"No, I wanted to kill you ever since I was made aware of your existence. I will finish my job!" He got a sinister grin and held up a repulser. I got a grin.

"Well, you could do that, only I have some fun things to point out. First off, I made a shield that went around the suit. Now, when you got in the suit, a virus protection shut off the suits main functions other then repulser and movement, including the shields, so you have no protection whatsoever. Also, I learned a very good rule from a friend, If someone is trying to kill you, show them who's boss! Die faster!" I then looked at the open screen and activated a feature in my glasses to break the glass. The glass broke flying everything out of the ship. Everyone else was in the TARDIS which closed its doors automatically keeping them safe. I was also safe due to the new materials made on my Mark 3 armor. The Mark 2, on the other hand, started to freeze. I could feel Herobrine struggling but the suit eventually just froze, capturing him. I flew over to him and dodged the flying bio-bots coming out the window. I brought the frozen suit into the TARDIS. I opened the door and threw the suit on the floor. Everyone jumped back. Athena started to freak out.

"Are you insane? Why would you bring him in?"

"First, most likely and Second, to get D-KARR out. He's frozen so he can't move." I took my suit off and took the suit upstairs and went through a corridor. I ended up in a workshop. I put the suit in a strap in section of the room. Then I went to a side computer to put in some calculations. "Ok, so, a virus combining Herobrine and DK had infiltrated the suit. So there is a human/robot combination here. A cyborg if you will. Now, if they can be connected easily, then they can be disconnected easily as human robot combination is not a chemical reaction, they can be separated without extensive work. Now, if I put in a kill code, then what will happen is shut off the suit. Then I can get Herobrine out and restrained. Then I can rewrite the code that makes DK, well, DK. So first, make a few kill codes to infiltrate the suit. A pro of making a machine is knowing the weak spots. Then, make the suit give off an electrical charge to shock the suit, temporarily freezing the person inside the suit. Last but not least, in the case of an accident, then I can transfer the AI into my suit making him good again." After saying this, Sky walked over to me.

"Ok, listen, I don't really think that this is a good idea. Maybe we should just destroy the suit." I shook my head.

"No way, I can't destroy my work. It takes me so long to plan these things. I can't just destroy them because some stupid barrier gets in the way. Like a virus." I went to the computer to activate the program. But sky stopped me.

"No seriously, we can't destroy Herobrine. We, um, need him for investigation." I rose an eyebrow. Then I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, I have a question!" Then sky nodded.

"Yes?" 

"When you have two completely identical figures that are technically the same person. How do you tell them apart?" Sky put his hand to his chin. He was thinking.

"Well, for you, it was muscle. Plus, you're more sarcastic." I shook my head.

"No, see we are different. He was changed by army. I mean the exact same. How would you tell them apart?" Sky started thinking, then shrugged.

"I don't know. How?" I turned to him and started to walk.

"Well, the backstory. For example, this universes sky was saved from Herobrine, the other one is said to still have some in him. And the way to tell, the eyes glow yellow. So that brings me to my next question, why do those sunglasses of yours have no reflection. It's almost as if their being covered. Why do they need to be covered?" Sky started to get tense.

"What are you talking about? I've never had a reflection." I got a smile.

"Yes you have. I've known sky for 12 years. I know that because I always saw my once blue eyes reflect. So why do I just see black?" He then got grin.

"Well, it had to come out eventually." He then took off his glasses. Revealing two glowing yellow eyes. I took a step back. I really wish I was wrong sometimes. Then, everyone stumbled away. Sky then walked up to the other GD and knocked him out. I tried to walk backwards, but then I saw silver. The other Herobrine woke up. Then I felt something hit the back of my head. And I lost consciousness.

Later...

I woke up sometime later. Must of been at least an hour. My vision was a bit blurry. I blinked several times to regain sight. Then I looked ahead. I saw two figures in front of me. One was silver and the other was human. I blinked again. It was D-KARR and Skybrine! The two herobrines. I reached my hand forward, to no success. I was strapped into a machine. I attempted to break free to no success. Then I looked around. I saw the other me strapped to a machine similar to mine. I wondered why they needed both of us. I groaned, getting their attention. D-KARR chuckled and walked over.

"Ah, it seems my creation woke up first." I wonder when yours will awake." D-KARR said to Skybrine. Then right on cue, the other GD woke up. Skybrine then laughed.

"There we go, now we can begin!" The other GD started coughing.

"Begin what?" I asked them. They replied with a grin, well Skybrine at least.

"Well, we may be different. But we have the same goal. Turn the beings of the sky dimension into slaves. Now, during your absence, your Herobrine was able to take back control of the enderman. So all that's left is you."

"Me? What do you want with me?"

"Well, the most obvious thing of course. To finish the job."

"You mean, turn me full enderman? You already did that once, it didn't work."

"Maybe, but this time it will. I've been a little, well, persuasive as you would say to the enderman. They won't be so convincing."

"Ok, well, how do you expect to do that?"

"Look around. The machine. It will pump Ender DNA through your body rewriting all of your biology. Then we will finally have all of the sky dimension beings." I gasped. He was insane! Skybrine and D-KARR. Actually insane. Then D-KARR went to a lever. "Can we do mine first. I've been waiting a long time." Skybrine nodded.

"Of course! Go ahead!" Then he pulled the lever. I saw purple Ender DNA start to climb towards me. I had maybe 7 seconds.

"Sorry I'm late! Escaped certain death from two Herobrines. Tried to turn me full enderman! Want to know how I survived?" I was back home, in my workshop. I was bragging to DK on how I survived. Only I wasn't really there. I'm still strapped to the chair. I'm still about to die. I need to find a way out. I can't wait to hear what I say! First rule of dying, don't. Rule 2, slow down. The faster you think the slower it passes, concentrate. Imagine a storeroom in your mind, lock the door and think. This is mine, bragging to DK about surviving a life or death situation back home in the workshop. Let's see, first idea. My arc reactor. It keeps me in my state as of now. In a frozen state of life and death. Let's see, with the Ender DNA most likely going to try to rewrite my body to get rid of the arc reactor. But my arc reactor is very stubborn. Won't go down without a fight. I give the arc reactor, 47 minutes. 47 minutes to save the world and myself if possible. Also, the Ender DNA I got the first time gave me a load of adrenaline. So I will be faster and stronger. So maybe I can break out of the chains. By the way, I've been in this state for a while. I suspect the DNA will combine with mine in 0.02 seconds. Geronimo!

"YAAAAH!" I shouted in pain as the Ender DNA merged with mine. I quickly felt my DNA start to change, then stop. My arc reactor was stopping the transformation. I quickly pulled my arms up, with the adrenaline rush, and jumped up to attack Skybrine, but then I bent over in pain. The Ender DNA was not agreeing with my system. My immune system was fighting against the new blood, hard! I felt the pain go away, I figured it would come in waves. I quickly stood up to face the Herobrines.

"Hi! How's life?" They looked in shock.

"How did you live? What did that machine do to you?" I smiled.

"Well, it did give me some adrenaline. You know, makes me faster and stronger!" I punched Skybrine sending him back about 5 feet. I turned over to D-KARR. "Hi! Question! Where's everyone else?" D-KARR shook his head.

"When I knocked you out and took you away, the door closed behind me, I couldn't grab any of your friends." I laughed.

"Ha! Yes! The security system works! I knew it!" Skybrine turned to get up. I turned to him. I helped him up. That confused everyone.

"Wait, did the machine work? Are you under my command?" I shook my head.

"No, but we do have a common interest, Survival. Now, the 'death' is coming so we need to save everyone on this ship. And your going to help me." Skybrine smirked.

"Why? Wouldn't it just be easier?" I shook my head.

"Trust me, I've been inside his head. He would much rather me die on his accord." Skybrine then turned to D-KARR, who was releasing the other GD.

"What are you doing? Don't you want him to die?" D-KARR shook his head.

"No, I never wanted him to die. I just wanted him to be a slave. If I wanted him dead, I could just use my power. Now, I assume you want him to be set free?" I nodded.

"Thank you. I don't expect you to be friends with me, but at least work with me until we can get survival as a certainty." I got up with the other GD and started walking, then I turned to Skybrine and D-KARR. "Um, where are we?" D-KARR laughed.

"Follow me! I'll get you to the TARDIS and the bridge, which we've repaired in your absence! Let's go!"


	9. Killed off

We ran fast toward the bridge. We ran past a bunch of doors with numbers on it. Then I stopped.

"Hold on! Hold on! Wait, wait, wait, wait." I ran towards a little panel. I started typing into it. "Where are you?" Then a door opened. I went inside with a smile. "Hello old friend!" It was Sky! My sky, well, my universes sky. He looked up in shock.

"GD? Is that you? I thought you were lost. How long have you been back?" I hook my head.

"That doesn't matter. Come on! We need to run." I quickly got him to his feet and we ran out of the room. Sky looked at D-KARR and Skybrine.

"Hey wait, why are they here?" I smiled.

"They're helping us. Well, half helping half being forced to." I looked at Skybrine who was scowling.

"Really? You got two herobrines on your side?" I nodded.

"I can do a lot in 6 months." Sky chuckled.

"You were always persuasive. Come on! Let's go!" I nodded. We started to run. We ran to the left, then the right, then left, right, right, left, then we came up to an elevator. We climbed in and started to go up. Then I turned on my glasses and turned to D-KARR.

"Get out of him." D-KARR tilted his head to the side.

"I can't, I'm a combo of DK and Herobrine. I can split it." I shook my head.

"No your not. You're just a virus. A nether virus. If you get out of him then it will replace. Besides, I can always turn on self-destruct." Sky and Skybrine turned to me in shock.

"You wouldn't! That would kill us." I nodded.

"Yes it would. And I also broke open a window at the front of the ship so you know I'm not lying." I smiled in victory towards D-KARR. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll get out. But I don't think this renders my powers useless." Then he pressed a button on the side of his head. All of the sudden, the parts of the Mark 2 suit started to come off and go towards me. I started to feel the parts suiting up. Then the mask flew on. I was suited up.

"Hey buddy. You there?" I heard a beep noise reminiscent of the Windows 95 start up. Then the heads up display turned from red to blue.

"Rebooting. D.E.L.O.K.I.T.T. System active. Hello user. Please state your name." I got confused. Why was he doing this? The last time he did this, I was rebooting him. Oh no. Was he... Did he reset entirely.

"Oh on no please. Tell me D-KARR didn't completely destroy you. DK come on buddy!"

"Please state your name."

"It's me! Thegamerdude256! Your best friend!"

"Hello Thegamerdude256. Please state your desired function."

"Get your memory back! That's your required function!" I started to cry. Then I heard him again.

"Ok, loading. Loading. Loading. Complete. GD? Is that you?" I laughed in joy.

"DK? Yes! It's me! Oh thank god. I can't believe that worked."

"Actually it didn't. I just wanted to play a little joke on you." I got mad.

"What the hell! That wasn't funny."

"Sorry. The virus is still affecting me a little bit. I'll try to tone it down." I nodded. Then the ding on the elevator went off. We were here. I stepped into the bridge. I saw the TARDIS and went over to it.

"There we go! DK! This is your new home!" DK seemed disappointed.

"It's, a box!" I nodded.

"Not just any box. A blue one! I'm sticking you inside. Suffer. Let me open the door first." I unlocked the door. I looked inside to see almost everyone half asleep on the chairs. Aside from Athena who had her hand on her head and looked worried.

"It. It's so, um, well, non-euclidian." I groaned.

"Ok, only Athena has got it right. Would someone else just say.." Then Herobrine started to talk.

"It's bigger on the inside." I sighed.

"It's always the evil ones that are the smart ones." Then Athena looked at me and pulls out a gun.

"Oh! So three of you now! Now, you will tell me where GD is now!" I rose my hand to signify it was me. "You don't need to raise your hand to tell me. I will shoot you." I took off my mask to reveal my face. She gasped in shock and ran over to hug me. "Oh thank god your ok! They said they would turn you into a full enderman." I laughed nervously.

"Well, here I am! Now let's get to work. By the way, they're ok, you don't need to attack them. Also, um, you can stop hugging me now." She quickly let got and got a bit red. I ran to the console to activate the shields my plan was to connect the TARDIS to the VCX-063 and extend the shields. Then I might be able to teleport the ship to a safe location. I started to press buttons and levers. A compartment with connecting tubes come out. At this point, everyone had woken up to see what I was doing. I ran to connect the tubes to the TARDIS. I ran out with the other end to the bridge. Everyone followed me. I turned to Infinimineralex. "Hey! Where's the shields?" He jumped over to the right of the ship.

"Right here!" I walked over to connect the tubes into the slots. There were two holes for the two tubes. As I connected them, I heard a click, and saw a green light. I ran back into the TARDIS. Then I took a connect cord from DK and plugged it into the TARDIS.

"Alright, are you ready for the transfer? After this, you can wirelessly connect to any of the bodies I made for you. Including a brand new mark 3!" DK nodded.

"Les do it!" I smiled and activated a lever to begin the transfer. DK's arms spread apart and he started shaking. I got concerned and tried to hold him down. But another wave of pain came at that moment.

"Argh!" I grunted trying to get up. I got a hold of myself and used the console to pull me up. I turned the scanner towards my direction. "DK? Buddy? You there?" The console made its own beeping noise. Then I heard a voice come on the loud speakers.

"Hello? GD?" I laughed in joy.

"YES! It works! DK, how do you feel?"

"Bigger. Is that bad?" I shook my head.

"No, this place is pretty big you'll find out. Now can you transfer shields to the ship?" I heard a few beeps. Then I heard a sigh. "DK?"

"Well, um, there is a slight issue." I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" 

"Well, there are a lot of machinery blocking the shields to cover the whole ship. I don't have enough power to spread the ships shields across." I gasped. You have got to be kidding me. I guess there's always a flaw.

"Well, can we do anything to compensate?" DK beeped sadly.

"No. I just don't have enough power." I slammed my hand against the console. I bent down in anger. There was no way. I literally could not save them. I turned to Athena and everyone else.

"Come with me." They all looked confused. Sky came over to me.

"What? That's it? You just give up?" I nodded.

"It would appear so. There isn't any thing I can do." Sky then proceeded to slap me.

"Dammit! You can't! There has to be a way."

"No. Not always. Not this time." Sky yelled and turned away in anger. Everyone murmured to themselves. Then the other GD and Infinimineralex walked over.

"Um, we all agree that if we are to die, then we want to do it with our families, or the people we care about. None of us want to be here and watch it all go away." I nodded.

"Of course not. Do you want me to take you to them?" They all nodded. I turned over to the console. I programmed DK to take everyone to their homes. People left one after another. There were tears and hugs. Then it got to Infinimineralex and the other GD.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you." I nodded.

"You too. I hope that you will have amazing last moments. And you, other me, nice to know that my multiversal counterparts aren't all wackos!" The other GD laughed.

"Same here." Then Infinimineralex turned to me.

"Thank you. You let an innocent man free, you made two sides of a war join together, and more! You did amazing things. It's been an honor." I shook my head.

"No, the honor is mine!" They left along with everyone else. It was just me and Athena. She turned to me.

"So, is it time to go?" I nodded.

"Yes. There's nothing left I can do." Athena nodded.

"I understand. We should go somewhere happy. Somewhere that we can relax." I nodded.

"Great idea." Then I bent over in pain. Athena ran over to see what was wrong.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing let's go!" She held my down.

"Tell me."

"'Sigh' well, Herobrine did inject me with Ender DNA. My arc reactor is the only thing keeping me alive and human. I have 14 minutes." She gasped.

"Oh my god. Is there anyway we can save you?" I shook my head.

"The only way is to leave this universe, I can't ever come back." She got a tear down her cheek.

"You really can't come back?" I shook my head. Then I got an idea.

"Hang on, arc reactor. Arc Reactor! Oh my god I can save them!" I ran to the console to take me to the bridge. Athena ran after me.

"Wait; what are you doing?"

"I can save them. My arc reactor is a huge power source. It's what's keeping me alive in this universe. Long story, it can power the ship's shields!" Then she got concerned.

"Wait, won't that kill you?" I nodded.

"Yes. It will. But I will save everyone on this ship." Athena shook her head.

"No. I won't lose you. Not again." I sighed and turned to her.

"Listen, these last few hours have been the greatest of my life. I met the most amazing girl I could ever meet and I also reunited with my friends." She blushed a little.

"Oh come on, the most amazing girl?" I nodded.

"Yes." She put her hand on my check, crying.

"I-I don't want to l-lose you!" I sighed.

"Me neither. But it has to be done." Then she pulled me in for a kiss. I let her as this was truly the last time we would see each other. I put my hand on her cheek. After a few seconds she pulled back. "Hey listen, it will all be ok." She nodded slowly.

"O-Ok." I heard the thud of the TARDIS land. Athena helped me outside as I was getting to weak to walk. She set me next to the shields. I attached my arc reactor to the shields. I put my hand on the switch. Then I sighed.

"Listen, I will miss you." She shook her head.

"Don't. Don't do that." Then I sighed again. Then I realized something. I traveled the multiverse, my home was destroyed by a demigod, and I have to survive by a stupid machine. I was mad, real mad.

"I could of done so much more." Athena looked up at me.

"What?" 

"SO MUCH MORE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "But this is what I get. For all of that, I went through the worst of the worst just to sacrifice myself. Well, ITS NOT FAIR!" I yelled as I threw a piece of machinery. I put my hands in my head. Then I heard a voice, the computer.

"Death coming in 1 minute." I sighed.

"Don't deserve to live." I said to myself as I reached up for the switch.

"No. No don't please! Come on, we'll go together. Back to the TARDIS. Don't please! Please!" She was full on crying. I put my hand to her cheek.

"Hey, it's my pleasure! Better make this quick." I saw the red death on the screen. It was a storm cloud, or at least looked like one. I slammed my hand against the switch. I saw a green light. I yelled in pain. My arc reactor's power was going from my body to the shields. I felt all of it, the Ender DNA and the brain damage. It hurt. Oh god it hurt so bad. I bent over and curled up into a ball. I felt my heart slow down. I felt myself begin to die. I heard one last thing, from the heavenly voice I won't ever forget.

"Please, don't go."


	10. Geronimo! (Also, the end)

Athena's POV: He slumped over. He had no pulse. I sat back, in shock. He was dead. Actually dead. I felt uncontrollable tears fall from my eyes. I put my hand on his head. He was cold. He looked so peaceful. I felt the ship shake. I quickly turned my head towards the view screen. The clouds, they got closer and closer. Then they hit. The entire ship started shaking. I held on to him for dear life. The ship started to shake more and more violently. Then it stopped. I heard a voice over the loud speakers.

"Shields active and holding. Prepare for departure to next universe." I laughed in joy.

"You did it! Oh my god you did it! You saved us all!" I quickly turned to GD, to see a limp body. I remembered. He had given his life for us. For everyone one, his friends, his family, even his enemies. He will always be remembered in my heart. I lowered myself to his ear. "I-I love you." Then I got up. I put my hands to my eyes, to stop the tears. Then I heard the door open. I quickly turned around. It was them. Skylox, EG101, J14R, Sky, Ty, Jason, Infinimineralex, the two herobrines, and the other GD. I turned to them, they saw I was crying.

"Hey, what happened? The shields came up." Asked Skylox. I nodded.

"He-He gave his life for us. For all of us. He's dead. He dies saving us, and you." I looked at the two herobrines with anger steaming from my body. I walked over to them, Skybrine was laughing. I punched the one who laughed as hard as I could. "HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU! AND ALL YOU GIVE HIM IS LAUGHING. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I screamed at them. Skybrine stopped laughing.

"Listen sweetheart, I don't know him. I don't care. He is the closest I will get to killing GD. So I will enjoy it as much as I can." Herobrine looked at him, then me.

"Listen, Athena. I never wanted him dead. I just wanted to take him over. And make him do whatever I wanted." I glared at him.

"Oh don't try to make me play favorites. You were the one to turn him into the half demon he is. You don't deserve any more then him." I pointed to Skybrine. Infinimineralex walked over.

"In my universe, he was treated as a soldier. He will do the same here." The other GD shook his head.

"He hated weapons. He would hate that treatment." I chuckled sadly. Then Ty walked over to me. He smiled sympathetically. I cried and buried my face into his shoulder. He patted my head.

"Hey, it's fine. It's all going to be ok. Let's go. You shouldn't have to see I'm like this." I nodded slowly. Then the Mark 3 iron man suit ran out of the TARDIS.

"GD! Oh no! Is he ok?" I shook my head.

"Come on, we're leaving." DK started to stutter.

"But-but- no! He was my best friend! He was the only connection I had to this universe. What am I going to do with him gone?" I looked at him.

"You can help us. This ship's maiden mission was to find GD. Now that we did that, we have a new one. Stop this red death from spreading to other universes. Am I right?" I looked to Infinimineralex. He nodded. "Come on, DK, can you fly us to the town? There's, something we need to tell the rest of the ship." DK shook his head.

"No. I, um, want to stay with him. For a little bit." I nodded.

"Ok, come down when you can." DK nodded.

"GD made it so the TARDIS could only fly when he allowed it to. So it's kind of stuck here. I'll come down manually." I nodded.

"Ok. Come on guys. Let's go." Then we left. We took the elevator down to the main floor where everyone was. There was something we need to tell them."

DK's POV: I bent down next to him. His limp body was there. I sighed. It was so weird. Human life, humans think it'll last forever. But it won't. Everything ends. I just, never expected it to end this early. Even back home, with all of the life and death situations GD went through, I never expected him to die. I sighed and got up. I might was well join them now. I went to the elevator. I took one last look at him. I put my head down. Then I saw something. His hand, it was moving! I ran over to him. Oh my god. He was alive!

GD's POV: I don't know where I am. I died. I don't know where I go now. People think that we go to the sky dimension when we die. But that'll be more like hell then heaven. Then I realized something. My eyes, they were closed. I moved my hand to feel the floor. It was the same as the ship. But I couldn't be alive. I lifted my head up. I opened my eyes to see DK standing over me. He laughed in joy.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" I tilted my head to the side.

"What? How?" Then I coughed. How did I live?

"I don't know! But you are!" Then I realized something. My regeneration abilities. They could've revived me, theoretically, or I guess absolutely. I got up to my feet. "Well, here we are then! Safe and sound." DK said to me. "By the way, your arc reactor isn't glowing. Is that bad?" I opened my jacket and ripped open my shirt. There was the arc reactor, dead. I held my hand and pulled it out. DK gasped. "Wait don't! Hang on.. What's that?" I looked down at my chest. It was a purple energy. It was regenerating my chest. The hole where my arc reactor was was gone. Then I remembered. The Ender DNA. It would still take me over. The Ender DNA just kept me alive. I would turn full enderman in a few minutes. I sighed and looked at DK with sadness.

"It's starting." He knew exactly what I was talking about. I didn't know he could do this, but I heard mechanical cries coming from him. He walked over and put his arms around me. I sighed.

"Please, I don't want you to go." I nodded.

"Me neither."

Athena's POV: "Hello everyone! Now, there may have been some commotion over the last day of so. So we want to clear up any rumors. Yes, he's back. Thegamerdude256 came back." The crowd started murmuring. Then someone yelled.

"Where is he? Can we see him?" I shook my head.

"I said back, not alive. You see, he was alive. But then he game his life. For all of us. He gave his life so this ship could keep going. And I want to commemorate that. He will not be forgotten, and his name will not be forgotten. We will never let that happen. I swear to him."

Chloe's POV: I watched the girl up there in shock, he was alive! That's insane! As I watched, I heard a groaning noise from next to me. It was someone in a white hoodie, a cosplayer.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him. He kept his hood up to be hidden but he nodded.

"Yeah, just a little sick." He responded with a raspy voice. I know cosplayer aren't treated well on this ship, and I disagree. I felt bad for him.

"Maybe you should go home." I told him. He chuckled.

"I wish I could. But my home is back on earth." I nodded. I understand the feeling.

"Yeah, mine too. Well, maybe you should go to someone who cares about you." He nodded.

"That's a good idea. I should go." Then he turned away from the crowd and started to walk away. Then I yelled at him.

"Hey! Who are you?" He smiled and lifted his hood, revealing purple eyes, oh my god. It's him!

"Just a friend." Then I turned to the girl on stage.

"HE'S HERE! HEY! HE'S ALIVE!" She stopped talking and looked at my direction.

"What? Who is that?" I jumped and shouted at her.

"HE'S ALIVE!" I pointed at him. He was still there. He put up a hand as to wave goodbye and started heading towards a blue box.

GD's POV: I smiled at her then walked back. Then I groaned. The pain. It was terrible, I was turning. I started to walk slowly towards the TARDIS. Then I felt more pain. I stumbled towards the TARDIS, then fell over. I yelled in pain!

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" I yelled. Then I lift my head up to see the crowd looking at me, scared. Then a young kid walked over.

"Hey mister, do you need help to your box?" I smiled. I didn't want the help, but I desperately need it. He grabbed my hand and helped my up. He led me to the box. I grabbed the edges and turned to him. "There you go mister!" I smiled at him.

"Th-thanks! What's your name?"

"Zach!" I chuckled.

"Well, thanks Zach! Hope you have a grand old day!" I then turned Athena who was still in shock. I smiled and waved and her again. Then she waved back, with tears in her eyes. I looked down, not wanting to see her in pain. Then I turned to the box and unlocked the doors. I stumbled inside, with DK closing the doors behind me. I used the bars to lead me to the console. I set the coordinates to a random universe. No idea what it is. I then pulled the big lever. The TARDIS took off. I looked at the center column which was pulsating. Then I turned to the screen which saw me leaving the ship. I looked at the screen as tears fell down my cheek.

"I-I love you too." I said. Then I felt purple energy surround my hands and head. I looked at my hands and head. I was transforming. I felt my arms start to enlarge as the energy grew stronger and stronger. I was turning full enderman. I felt the energy to around my whole body, as it exploded. The energy violently exploded out of my body. I heard an explosion, and another. The energy was damaging DK. I felt the TARDIS speed up faster and faster. Then I felt a different sensation. I felt five stumps go out of my hands and feet. I felt my body change from cubes to curves. Then the energy died down. I was able to look around me. The TARDIS was exploding. I ran to the scanner, we were out of our universe.

"DK! We did it! How are you?" There was no response. I liked at my arms. They had changed. They looked almost, anime. I was an anime? No way! But hold on, there's something I'm forgetting. I think, something important. I'm... Then the TARDIS flung to the left. I ran to the scanner. It said, 'Entering Atmosphere. Crash landing in... Republic City. "Ha! Crashing! Woo hoo!" I yelled as I ran across the TARDIS pressing random buttons and levers. I looked at the scanner which was spinning back and forth. "Ha Ha! GERONIMO!" I yelled as I made my decent into a new universe and a new fanfiction!

The Multiverse Part 2: Legend of Korra, Coming soon!


End file.
